Santa Mecha O início
by Suellen-san
Summary: O que aconteceria se os cavaleiros da deusa Atena ficassem frente a frente com uma mecha? Robôs gigantes estão mesmo invadindo o nosso planeta ou será tudo invenção de uma cabeça maluca? Leia e interaja com a fanfic que vai fazer alguma coisa... Fanfic de ficha, mas limitada e é um teste. São cinco capítulos e só.
1. Capítulo 1

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sofrer mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavras de baixo calão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então, aqueles que estão acompanhando, estou á advertir e para aqueles que não estão nem ai... Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que lêem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem conta no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano porque só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceria se os cavaleiros da deusa Atena ficassem frente a frente com uma mecha? Robôs gigantes estão mesmo invadindo o nosso planeta ou será tudo invenção de uma cabeça maluca? Leia e interaja com a fanfic que vai fazer alguma coisa... Fanfic de ficha, mas limitada e é um teste. São cinco capítulos e só.**

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá cinco capítulos nada mais e nada menos.**

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capitulo 1**

**Grécia, dias atuais...**

Um jovem observa as construções que se formam a sua frente, como não queria que tudo acontecesse como antes. Seria mais fácil sair do planeta, mas não podia.

Ele agora tem uma família - seus pais e parentes próximos - e não podia simplesmente sumir, fazendo como da outra vez. Abaixou o rosto e percebeu que talvez ela pudesse ajudá-los. O taxi parou e agora é tudo ou nada.

Só precisava de um abrigo e quem sabe revê-lo...

-x-

Marin subiu acompanhada do jovem passando pelos templos. Como ainda era horário de treinamento, não havia ninguém em nenhuma das casa. Shion fitou o jovem que aparentava ter uns vintes anos, assim que entrou no templo da deusa.

- Atena. – falou o jovem, ao ver mulher de cabelos lilás. – Eu me chamo Ivan e preciso muito de sua ajuda. – ele a viu sorrir.

-x-

Ivan conversava com a Deusa enquanto o lemuriano observava os dois a certa distância. O rapaz parecia normal. Ivan tem vinte e um anos, nasceu no Brasi, em uma cidadezinha do interior, seus pais são vivos e ele é filho único, mas conta com vários primos e primas pelo mundo.

Ivan tinha mais ou menos 1,70 de altura, pele morena escura, cabelo curto e liso, na cor castanho escuro, assim como seus olhos e suas vestes eram simples demais para sua idade. Mas o grande mestre percebeu um colar no pescoço do rapaz.

- Shion. – a deusa o chamou.

- Sim. – aproximou-se dos dois, o lemuriano.

- Chame todos os cavaleiros aqui. – pediu segurando as mãos do jovem.

- Todos? – achou estranho tal pedido.

- Só os de ouro. – falou voltando-se para o convidado.

-x-

**Um passado distante... **

Antes do nosso planeta ser destruído, fui incumbido de levar alguns dos nossos, para um local seguro. Abordo de Orion vi antes da fuga, o meu antigo lar ser destruído pelos nossos inimigos.

Viajei por anos levando pelo menos uns cem habitantes, mas com o tempo uns morreram ainda nas câmaras de imersão. Eu também estava ficando fraco por transportar os sobreviventes e por estar a tanto tempo dentro de Orion. Quando percebemos – eu e Orion – um planeta igual ao nosso lar.

Pousei perto do Japão e lá alguns homens que se dizem do governo, queriam conversar comigo. Falei da minha jornada, mas o interesse deles era Orion, pois um robô de mais de dois metros de altura não se via todo dia.

Falei que Orion não ia resistir por muito tempo. Eu sabia disso porque eu não estava agüentando toda aquela carga de energia. Somos unidos até nisso. Os bons humanos me ajudaram e conseguimos salvar alguns habitantes do meu povo. Como a nossa tecnologia é mais desenvolvida do que a deles, tive certos problemas em alguns aspectos. Ajudei no possível e até pedi que meu DNA fosse colocado em um novo corpo humano.

Tudo que sobrou do meu amigo Orion, foi o metal que carrego em volta do pescoço, além do que sobrou do corpo dele, sucata.

Meu pai é japonês e um dos ajudantes que iniciaram o projeto, com vários outros cientistas pelo mundo. Quando assisti à um vídeo velho (gravado em uma caixa estranha de metal ou plástico negro, aquele objeto era tão famoso quanto o CD dessa época), descobri quem eu era e tudo o que meu pai fez.

No começo não acreditei em nada do que eu falei para mim mesmo, mas quando meu pai me mostrou os restos de Orion que eles haviam guardado e as várias tecnologias criadas, pensei que aquela história realmente seria real. Chorei muito por tudo.

Descobri à alguns anos, que existia alguém como eu, vivo e na ativa, mas antes de sermos apresentados, ele foi morto pelo nosso antigo inimigo, assim como seu companheiro de batalha.

Tentei entrar em contato com a lista que meu pai me deu, os outros que poderiam estar vivos e na ativa, porém a maior parte mal se lembrava do nosso lar e o restante estava em perigo. Eu precisava de ajuda e aqui estou.

-x-

**Santuário. Sala de reunião. **

- Fala sério que aqueles desenhos da televisão existem mesmo. – falou o canceriano após o relato do jovem. – E cadê eles que eu não vejo?

- Bem. – tomou a palavra Ivan. – A maioria não sai muito. Digo os que ainda têm um parceiro como eu tive são poucos, mas eles correm perigo.

- Como assim? – ficou curioso o chinês.

- Eles ainda não sabem usar muito bem seus parceiros e é para isso que estou aqui. – falou o jovem. – Eu preciso ajudá-los e treiná-los para a batalha e depois cada um segue a sua vida.

- Então Ivan, esta dizendo que você pode ajudar os outros, mas esta aqui pedindo ajuda a deusa. – falou Kanon. – Como nós podemos ajudar?

- Preciso de ajuda para que os parceiros se dêem bem com os seus companheiros, e os robôs entre eles mesmos. Eles devem viver emoções como qualquer um.

- Tipo arrumar uma namorada ou um namorado? – falou o escorpiano sorrindo.

- Teoricamente cada robô tem um parceiro ideal. Mas eles não foram ensinados a ficarem unidos com seus parceiros. – sua expressão ficou nebulosa. - Eles ainda eram crianças quando eu os transportei em células, para que não morressem, apesar de alguns terem morrido.

Ivan brincou com o colar no pescoço e sorriu.

- Querem ver Orion?

A pergunta do brasileiro os deixou curioso.

-x-

Um enorme helicóptero pousou na arena do santuário, todos observavam enquanto um carrinho descia com um engradado enorme. Máscara da morte não aguentava de curiosidade, pois como todos, ele queria ver de perto um robô alienígena. Seria o evento do ano, nas conversas acompanhadas de bebidas.

Miro tirou seu celular do bolso e já preparava a câmera para mostrar a meio mundo, quando a caixa se abriu e um monte de ferro se fez presente para todos.

- Cadê o alienígena, alien? – perguntou nervoso o canceriano.

- Eu lhe falei que ele morreu. – Ivan afirmou o que tinha dito e segurou o colar. – Para mim, ele é só um esqueleto sem coração.

Assim que fechou os olhos o monte de ferro ganhou forma ficando de pé. Os três metros e meio parecia real, parecia. Porque mesmo quem não conhecia um, percebia que não havia vida naquele robô.

- Orion não 'funciona', mas ele ainda é útil, mas não posso batalhar com ele. – abriu os olhos. – Por isso vim aqui. Preciso que vocês tragam os outros para Grécia e me ajudem a salvar o mundo.

-x-

Sem muita alternativa dois cavaleiros entraram no helicóptero especial e seguem para algum lugar, munidos de muita curiosidade para ver os outros alienígenas. E quem sabe ver uma mecha de verdade.

**Continua...**

* * *

Nota:

_**Atenção eu quero urgentemente um yaoi para fazer par com Ivan. Pois ele tem que ter um par, os outros cavaleiros talvez ganhem vez se eu obtiver sucesso com a fanfic. Só tenho dois cavaleiros disponíveis nessa primeira fase e as fichas não selecionadas, ficarão para próxima fase, como um vídeo game. **_

Sim eu dei a louca de novo e estou escrevendo uma fanfic de ficha, mas curtinha. Espero que tenham muita calma nessa hora e que Zeus nos ajude. Lembrando que só vou escolher três fichas e o resto fica para as continuações. Até...

* * *

**Ficha modelo bem detalhada**

**Nome e sobrenome (sim tem que ter os dois): **

**Nacionalidade (ele pode ser japonês por uma das partes: mãe ou pai, mas veja se pode ter outra nacionalidade):**

**Sexo (sim tem que dizer se é homem ou mulher):**

**Idade (de 18 a 25 anos): **

**Aparência física (seja simples e prático, ou seja, nada muito grande): **

**Personalidade (nada aliado ao mal, porque se vocês notaram ninguém pilota uma mecha se for malvado - teoria minha, mas caso queira participar como vilão e morrer nessa fanfic tudo bem e especifique que é o vilão, mas não terá par):**

**Vestuário (simples e prático): **

**História (tente ser breve é só contar a sua vida com sua família humana. Nada de ficar escrevendo do passado porque não vai ajudar, já que estava em células - isso será explicado. Caso queira ter uma família com marido e filhos pode, desde que seja somente um filho ou uma filha. Nada muito traumático, pois isso influencia no coração do personagem, mas ele não precisa ser puro ou bom demais e nem ruim demais): **

**Mecha (o robô – ele pode ter uma forma animal, mas prefiro que seja humanóide, mais parecido com uma maquina ou homem, do que com animal. Crie um nome tipo Orion ou Casa ou Lesma ou Rogério ou Bofe ou Lua, um único nome sem sobrenome ou afins, e especifique se ele é menino ou menina, porque isso fazerá diferença e também você pode ser do sexo oposto a sua mecha, tipo você é uma mulher e seu mecha um menino):**

**Par (Só vale os dourados que inclui Shion): **

**O que seu par acha de você?**

**O que você acha do seu par?**

**Modificações são permitidas? **

**Acréscimo e sugestões? **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sofrer mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavras de baixo calão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então, aqueles que estão acompanhando, estou á advertir e para aqueles que não estão nem ai... Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que lêem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem conta no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano porque só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceria se os cavaleiros da deusa Atena ficassem frente a frente com uma mecha? Robôs gigantes estão mesmo invadindo o nosso planeta ou será tudo invenção de uma cabeça maluca? Leia e interaja com a fanfic que vai fazer alguma coisa... Fanfic de ficha, mas limitada e é um teste. São cinco capítulos e só.**

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá cinco capítulos nada mais e nada menos.**

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capitulo 2**

**Texas – Estados Unidos da América**

Etheniel Bredley terminava de fazer suas tarefas diárias, sua família tem uma fazenda pequena onde tira o sustento e vende o que sobra para alguns moradores locais. Nada muito complicado na sua vida a não ser... Kriska. E por pensar em Kriska, onde se meteu aquela coisinha.

Limpou as mãos sujas de terra e seguiu para o celeiro velho onde seu pai guardava o desnecessário. Assim que abriu a porta a encontrou, Kriska é uma mecha 'menina' segundo a descoberta do americano, pois tentou colocar o nome de um personagem masculino famoso que ama, mas a coisinha não queria. Até descobri que ele, na verdade era ela.

Claro que a descobriu, ou melhor, ela o achou depois de uma tempestade quando quase bateu o carro nela. Quando seu pai soube, não teve um infarto como seria o esperado, mas lhe contou umas histórias malucas sobre um tal de Orion, um planeta distante e uma guerra. Ficou pensando sobre o que seu pai falou e comentava muito com sua 'pequena' parceira.

- Sabe Kriska. – ela o fitou deixando de lado um objeto velho que estava por ali. – Estou pensando seriamente em ver esse tal de Orion que meu pai fala tanto. Vamos visitá-lo meu docinho?

Ela se sentou perto dele e olhou curiosa e ao escutar a palavra docinho concordou.

Etheniel Bredley é americano de vinte e cinco anos, tem 1.89 de altura, corpo atlético, olhos azuis, cabelos compridos loiros, rosto quadrado e possui covinhas quando sorri. E Kriska não soube o que a fez descer da orbita da lua e cair quase em cima do carro do americano, mas eles tinham uma ligação forte. Talvez seja por isso que ele quer ir ao encontro de Orion. Saber da verdade.

-x-

- Nada disso. – falou o pai energético. – Você não vai viajar sozinho por aí.

- Pai! – falou o rapaz. – Eu tenho mais de dezoito anos e vou com a docinho...

- Ai piorou. Você não vai sozinho e nem com... Docinho? – observou, sem entender a mudança de nome.

- Depois explico pai. – como ia explicar que sua amigona é amorosa demais. – Preciso saber o que fazer quando aquelas coisas saem dela, querendo entrar na minha mente.

Ambos sabiam do que Etheniel falava. Na última vez que passeou dentro de Kriska, ela tentou fazer algo e quase matou o seu piloto. No começo o americano não entendeu porque do 'ataque', mas parecia que ela desejava algo que não conseguia explicar. Até o momento não sabia se ela falava ou como o entendia.

Então desde o dia bizarro tomava cuidado para não acontecer de novo, pilotava, porém sempre preparado para pular dela, caso ela tentasse aquilo novamente, já que foi uma experiência traumatizante. Pois tanto o piloto quanto o robô estavam desconfiado um do outro.

- É. – falou o pai. – Se eu não me engano sua mãe tem o número dos pais do dono de Orion.

- Hum? – não entendeu nada.

- A história é longa.

- Temos tempo pai. Afinal mãezinha só vem da cidade no final da tarde.

Começou a contar que apesar de ser o seu filho, seu DNA é alienígena. Essa foi a melhor formar que conseguiu explicar aquela célula que implantaram na sua esposa quando ela estava grávida. Até o senhor de idade, achava complicado por demais.

-x-

Decepção.

Segundo sua mãe, o dono de Orion estava viajando pelo mundo e perdeu o seu rastro na Grécia.

- Quer saber docinho... – falou para amiga que procurava algo no celeiro. – Vamos à Grécia para procurar Orion. – ela parou o que fazia e se aproximou dele. - Você pode localizá-lo, não é meu tesouro?

Kriska confirmou que sim com a cabeça e viu o americano sair correndo. Foi em casa, pegou uma mochila surrada e colocou tudo que precisaria: uma cueca limpa, uma escova de dente e um creme dental.

Vestiu a sua calça rasgada no joelho, que sua mãe sempre dizia que precisava ser lavada urgentemente, uma blusa branca e por cima uma jaqueta de couro, colocou um boné preto que seu pai lhe deu, calçou o tênis simples que sua mãe comprou a décadas e saiu para o celeiro.

Abriu a porta e pediu gentilmente que ela saísse, deu uma última olhada para casa onde todos se reunião para jantar. Entrou receoso em Kriska e partiu fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor que chamou a atenção dos seus pais.

Sua mãe gritava para ele voltar, já seu pai desejou internamente que ele obtivesse sucesso na sua jornada. Afinal quando os dois entraram para o projeto, sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu filho ia fazer algo grandioso e sempre lhe ensinou tudo de bom.

-x-

Dentro do robô o americano estava atento a qualquer investida daqueles fios estranhos, mas se atentou ao mapa a sua frente. Lembrou que seu pai comentou que nunca sobrevoasse alto demais para não ser rastreado. Mas como ia passar o oceano?

Pensou também em como começaria um diálogo com o dono de Orion. Sua mente começou a ficar confusa com tantos pensamentos e isso fez Kriska se desconcentrar. E uns fiozinhos apareceram, sendo notados a tempo pelo piloto.

- Não Kriska! – espantou os fios. – Eu não quero esses fios aqui. – bateu em dois que iam pegar na sua testa. – Para!

A freada brusca fez Bredley quase sair do lugar, as luzes apagaram. Massageou a cabeça e recordou-se da lição numero um: nunca pensar demais quando estiver dentro dela. Respirou fundo e deu o comando seguindo para a Grécia.

As luzes se acenderam e um mapa fez a trajetória, sempre voando baixo e longe de áreas habitadas, logo chegariam ao oceano. Ele se concentrou, afinal tinha que saber qual a sua missão com Kriska.

-x-

**Santuário**

Ivan fitou Orion e depois caiu em prantos. Sempre que isso acontecia, era porque se lembrava do que viu na filmagem. Como esquecer da amizade, das batalhas, de onde morava e de como fez o possível para salvar o seu planeta? Por que aquelas imagens vinham quando estava sozinho com Orion? Seus pensamentos se quebraram quando seu celular tocou.

- Ivan Matos falando. – o brasileiro tentou não soar choroso.

- Filho? – reconheceu a voz da mãe e percebeu que ainda estava com a voz embargada de emoção. – Houve algo?

- Não. – não conseguia mentir. – Só lembranças mãe.

- Hum... – ela sempre fazia esse som quando ficava preocupada com seu filho. – Recebi um telefonema do Texas.

- Um dos nossos?

- Bem ele queria falar com você, mas como você saiu sem mais nem menos daqui... – foi direta. – A mãe dele me pediu para ser avisada quando ele chegasse à Grécia.

- O QUE? – sua mãe não precisava ser tão direta.

- Sim. Ele está indo para Grécia no robô dele. Isso é perigoso, porque aquele amigo do seu pai detectou um robô nas mediações da Europa.

- Amigo? – esperava que fosse um dos que estavam escondidos.

- Não sabemos. Mas como o seu robô não funciona, eles crêem que seja mesmo um inimigo ou o rapazinho que atrás de você.

O brasileiro ficou sem chão. Se ele – o americano - estivesse vindo e o outro o pegasse ou o matasse no meio do caminho? Não tinha como saber se o mecha que rondava a Europa é um amigo ou inimigo até ser visualizado. Só descobriria quando ele estivesse perto demais.

-x-

Etheniel avistou o oceano e sorriu, sensação compartilhada por sua companheira de viagem. A água passou tão rápido, que viu adiante a terra firme quando luzes vermelhas piscaram. No painel, ele pode ver que algo se aproximava numa velocidade absurda a sua esquerda.

- O que é isso? – tentou compreender aquele sinal.

Viu os fios saírem e tentou ao máximo se livrar deles, contudo sem sucesso. Alguns fios translúcidos ficaram presos na sua pele acima da sobrancelha. Imagens sem sentido apareciam na sua mente.

Ela na lua.

Um rapaz.

A explosão.

Inimigos.

Mortes.

Escuridão.

Corpos no espaço.

Kriska o separou de si quando escutou os gritos de dor dele. Não queria machucá-lo só mostrar, porém parece que não deu certo e agora tinha um piloto desacordado e um inimigo se aproximando rápido.

Passou um SOS.

-x-

**Santuário. **

Mu, muito gentil ou por insistência do pequeno lemuriano, deixou Orion e Ivan dormirem na primeira casa. A noite estava indo bem, quando o painel dentro do robô soou fraco.

Uma.

Duas.

Três.

Quatro.

Na quinta vez, um apito sonoro acordou a todos.

Miro apareceu com uma cueca com um escorpião desenhado em vermelho. Máscara da morte com um short com um siri metaleiro. Até a Deusa deu o ar da sua graça quase sem roupa, para delírio de alguns soldados.

- Mas o que deu nessa lata velha? – falou o escorpiano tampando os ouvidos.

- Ele não é lata velha. – o brasileiro disse, abrindo um compartimento. – É só um pedido de socorro. – o som parou. – E vem da costa.

- Um amigo seu? – Questionou o grande mestre prevendo um ataque a Grécia ou pior se aqueles vídeos que viu na internet fossem verdade, poderia ser o fim da Europa. Ainda queria entender tudo que acontecia e ver 'desenhos' na internet não o ajudava.

- Sim. Minha mãe ligou falando de um americano que viria me ver...

- Conhecido? – Saori o questionou, interessada naquela conversa.

- Não. Ele parece que tem um como o meu e...

- Sabe, eu não gostei seriamente desse seu 'e', conterrâneo. – o taurino o viu mexer em vários botões.

- Bem passei as coordenadas daqui e pelo visto o piloto está inconsciente porque não responde, mas seu companheiro pediu ajuda e eu passei os dados necessários.

- Mestre Mu. – falou o ariano mais novo. – Isso significa que teremos batalha de raios laser na arena.

Todos ficaram mais brancos do que um papel.

-x-

Kriska recebeu os dados e pelo visto eram de Orion. Não entendeu porque demorou tanto para responder seu apelo. Mas antes de ir ao encontro do companheiro de batalha, precisava despistar o inimigo que se aproximava.

Abriu dois compartimentos nas costas, que funcionam como turbina a jato e usou toda a força para a direita tentando sair do alcance do outro. Demorou mais ou menos umas duas horas para notar o sumiço do provável inimigo no seu painel. Verificou a respiração, freqüência cardíaca e o que pode do americano antes de seguir para o seu destino. Grécia.

-x-

Kamus, Dohko e Saga estavam devidamente trajados - com suas armaduras de ouro - esperando o pouso na arena. Ivan olhava o céu estrelado, quando uma estrela pareceu descer. Assim que pousou, a mecha surpreendeu aos que estavam escondidos, além dos cavaleiros apostos para batalha. O robô parecia um humano.

- Olá Garoto! – falou o brasileiro e ela recuou. – Garota?

Ela se aproximou e abriu o compartimento onde estava um belo rapaz desmaiado.

-x-

Kriska analisava Orion que não se mexia na casa de Áries. Afrodite observava aquele negócio se mexer de um lado para o outro até o olhar. Seu susto foi tão grande que caiu por cima de Shura, que também estava preparado para uma batalha com aquela coisa.

No quarto, o médico examinou o rapaz, constatou que estava tudo bem e agora era só esperar ele acordar. Ivan resolveu ir à sala onde Kriska tentava dialogar com o outro da sua 'espécie'.

- Ele está morto. – ao escutar a voz do humano, a mecha se aproximou mais de Matos deixando os outros em alerta. – Morreu quando trouxemos os sobreviventes para Terra.

Nem um som. Apenas ela se sentou no chão e desligou todas as luzes que estavam acessas em seu corpo. Vendo que poderia acontecer algo durante a noite, três cavaleiros dormiram perto dos dois robôs. Vai saber o que eles fariam durante a noite.

-x-

**Subindo as escadarias...**

- Shion. – a deusa continuava subindo degrau por degrau ao lado do grande mestre.

- Sim senhorita. – talvez agora ambos pudessem compartilhar os seus medos, com esse novo aliado ou com a possibilidade de uma guerra.

- E os cavaleiros, já chegaram? – queria comentar alguns detalhes sobre os visitantes, mas como ia começar? - pensou a deusa.

- Sim.

- E encontraram as pessoas?

- Parece que não.

- Parece. – não o olhou e continuou a subir. - Como assim?

- Os cavaleiros desconfiam que por medo, os familiares não quiseram expor seus filhos.

- Amanhã veremos isso. Podemos enviar mais dois para outro lugar.

- Como queira.

-x-

O dia amanheceu, abriu os olhos e viu o teto com cores vibrantes. Sentou-se na cama e calçou o tênis, saiu bem na sala onde ela ainda dormia serenamente. Seguiu o cheiro vindo da provável cozinha e sorriu para um garoto ruivo com pintinhas na testa, assim que adentrou no recinto.

- Bom dia! – falou o americano.

- Bom dia. – falaram ao mesmo tempo Mu, Kiki e Ivan.

- Qual de vocês é dono de Orion. – o brasileiro levantou a mão. – Eu vim pedir sua ajuda...

- Sua mãe ligou. – o americano parou pertinho dele para cumprimentá-lo. – Eu informei que você chegou são salvo e dormiu cedo. Depois você liga para ela.

- Obrigado. Eu sou Etheniel e meu docinho Kriska. Temos algumas perguntas...

- Por que não me mostra do que é capaz?

Sorrindo o americano seguiu para arena, onde estranhou ver um robô parecendo uma sucata e não entendeu nada depois do soco que levou no rosto.

-x-

**Em algum lugar, num hangar...**

Um enorme robô pousa enquanto as porta se fecham atrás de si, um compartimento se abre e sai dele uma mulher de mais ou menos 23 anos, um senhor a olhou triste, pois ele não sabia o que tinha errado, para sua amada filha se tornar aquele monstro que caça mechas pelo mundo.

- Mary. – ele falou, mas ela seguiu para saída do hangar. – Filha...

- Não me chame de filha ser inferior. – a mulher parou e o olhou com ódio. – Você deveria sumir igual aquela humana fraca.

Nada poderia fazer o pai de Mary, sua filha mesmo sendo bem criada não é uma boa pessoa. Ela matou a sangue frio a própria mãe aos 13 anos, assim que soube da verdade. E com a ajuda de Escuridão, ia destruir um por um. Pena que o último que localizou, conseguiu sumir de seu alcance, mas tinha volta.

-x-

**Em um jato**

Um cavaleiro de ouro se dirigia ao último endereço da provável dona de um robô alienígena, infelizmente não teve sorte como da segunda vez, mas pelo menos os pais da mulher falaram onde poderia encontrá-la. Com um pingo de esperança, partiu para o endereço informado pela família.

-x-

**Na arena do santuário.**

Bredley não entendeu o soco que foi desferido pelo brasileiro. Quando pensou que tudo fosse uma brincadeira, veio mais outro e outro, até tentou se defender, mas de onde vinha aquela força? O rapaz é menor do que ele. Na arquibancada alguns cavaleiros estranharam tal atitude, mas até que o menor tinha certa habilidade em luta.

- Calma ai! – falou o americano. – Eu... sou seu... amigo.

- Defenda-se.

Etheniel segurou um dos socos e tentou atacar o outro. Porém parecia em desvantagem quando foi ao chão e viu numa rapidez impressionante o brasileiro vir com tudo para cima dele. Só que Kriska ficou entre os dois em modo de ataque.

- Vejo que vocês têm uma pequena ligação, mas não o suficiente para sobreviver a uma batalha. – falou Matos parando de atacá-lo.

- O que? – não entendeu nada o dono da robô.

- Você e ela ainda não são um único ser, por isso ela demorou demais para aparecer. – Ivan se afastou. – Se você veio aqui por conta dos fios, saiba que eles têm que entrar na sua mente. Que você tem que deixá-la dividir tudo com você.

- Sabia que aquilo dói? – limpou a calça e pediu com jeito que Kriska ficasse calma.

- Sei muito bem. Afinal passei por isso quando trouxe você e os outros.

- E como se resolve isso? – se impressionou com o fato. Então era verdade tudo que seus pais falaram dos alienígenas. - Pois se você não sabe, eu fiquei uma semana inconsciente e meu docinho pensou que eu tinha morrido.

- Ela não fala?

- E eu sei lá.

- Deixe-me ver a parte da voz. – tentou se aproximar dela, mas desconfiada por ter machucado seu amigo, ficou em guarda. – Vamos deixar isso para mais tarde.

Enquanto Matos se afastou, o americano sorriu e teve uma ideia nada casta.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

Faltam mais duas vagas para essa fase. Escolhi uma ficha que é a de Mabel e estou pensando que no próximo capítulo um dos dois que estou de olho, entre. Falei com minha beta e creio que no próximo capítulo vai ter porrada.

Agradeço pela ajuda Mishelly e torça para o próximo candidato.

**Observação:**

Quase ia esquecendo e escrevi esse aviso antes de postar. Fichas simples e diretas são as melhores. Gostei de uma ficha que tinha um yaoi bem diferente além de uma que talvez entre nessa fase. Os outros não selecionados – repetindo – ficaram para próxima fase. Como são vários cavaleiros tem chances para muita gente. Nada de ficar triste se não entrou nessa fase. E mais uma coisa se não sabe como descrever o mecha sem problema explique mais ou menos sem muita frescura que o resto eu resolvo. Agradeço as fichas mais uma vez.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação 1: Só terá cinco capítulos nada mais e nada menos.**

**Observação 2: Desculpe por não responder os comentários do primeiro capítulo, mas a expectativa deixou todo mundo louco para ler a fanfic. Vou responder os comentários aqui mesmo. Qualquer coisa entre em contato comigo através de qualquer meio, menos telepatia, ainda não sou boa nisso. Bem, farei mudanças nas mechas e caso alguém seja do contra, diga logo no comentário. **

**Sim, matei um personagem nesse capítulo e se não quer ler não leia, mas se ler não queria me matar, faz parte da trama. Eu pelo menos gosto de matar uns cem personagens nos três primeiros capítulos, porém não tenho conseguido, por isso travei em duas fanfics. Sei, mensagem longa demais, mas...**

**Sugiro que escute um rock pesado da sua preferência, na batalha meia boca que escrevi. Escutei Black Sabbath - Iron Man, mas a música do homem de ferro serve quando ele entra na porrada propriamente dita, aquela música que esqueci o nome... (Shoot to thrill – ACDC – Mi acho que é essa mesmo.) Afe! Quem lembrar me avise. **

**Vamos a porrada! **

**Observação 3: Vou diminuir aquela montante de coisas aqui em cima antes de começar o capítulo. Ok! **

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capítulo 3**

**Santuário...**

Antes de descer para arena e falar com Ivan, a deusa ligou para uma pessoa. Sabia que essa pessoa poderia ajudar quando começassem a cair os prédios e tivesse que doar dinheiro para certos países. Sim, ficou aterrorizada com os vídeos que viu dos 'desenhos' de robôs alienígenas na internet, junto com Shion. Mesmo aquilo sendo uma ficção a realidade poderia ser igual, pois seu santuário foi reconstruído depois de muito dinheiro investido e muitas batalhas travadas.

- Alô? – falou uma voz masculina via web cam. – Saori?

- Julian. – saiu do seu transe. – Queria lhe pedi um favor...

- Se for sobre os alienígenas e os imensos robôs gigantes, você chegou um pouco tarde.

-... – ela ficou pálida. Como ele sabia?

- Pelo menos o estrago daquele maníaco ou daquela maníaca não foi grande, mas o rapaz foi divido no meio e também...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes.

- Certo. Mas o que você quer mesmo?

- Ajuda.

- Eu só vou te ajudar porque Thetis está esperando um filho e isso me deixou abalado quando aquela coisa quase a matou, com uma espécie de um raio laser...

- Filho?

- Sim, minha sereia espera um filho meu. Ue, você não sabia? Kanon não lhe avisou?

-...

- Esse seu silêncio responde muito. Bem, envio as escamas do dragão marinho e qualquer coisa pode entrar em contato comigo. Vou ver minha sereia e meu filho. Até.

- Até.

Bem, não era esse tipo de conversa que queria ter, mas deu um sorriso, porque afinal Julian estava seguindo a vida. Desceu para arena e esperou que não tivesse um enorme buraco.

-x-

**Londres – Inglaterra...**

Pela enésima vez o canceriano olhava o mapa e tentou localizar a cidadezinha que a menina se escondia. Porque convenhamos, ela trabalha na capital e mora no inferno de sei lá onde? Sinceramente não entendia como uma pessoa que viveu uma vida no bem bom em Dublin na Irlanda...

Aquele lugar deve ser o lar do duende de ouro ou dos alienígenas, ô lugarzinho longe. Reclamava o cavaleiro, desde que foi obrigado a ir atrás dos homenzinhos verdes. Só tem homem nesses robôs e a única mulher é uma máquina.

Pegou um dos muitos meios de transporte e foi para o mato propriamente dito.

-x-

Chegou em casa depois das compras e sorriu. Um mês de férias. Terminou a faculdade de Artes e estava pensando em voltar para casa. Casa. Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era estar em casa com os seus pais e servindo aqueles loucos bêbados nos jogos ou festejos locais, enquanto imaginava como seria a sua vida...

- Ophelia, demorou. – falou uma voz mecânica. – Asthy ficou sozinha.

- Sinceramente Asthy tenho televisão e internet em casa, você ainda acha que está sozinha? – falou a irlandesa guardando as compras.

- Asthy só conhece amiga Ophelia.

Ela parou o que fazia e fitou o robô. Asthy tem feições de felino, até quando a achou no feno, pensou que era mesmo um gatinho mecânico. Mas para sua surpresa, era um robô enorme, falante e que queria ser sua amiga, de qualquer jeito.

Levou-a para casa, mas a gatinha, viveu em um estábulo até vir para Inglaterra, onde 'dormia' no estacionamento. É até irônico ter uma casa com garagem, onde no lugar de um carro, se tem robô alienígena.

Ophelia Naomi Strad, Irlandesa, 24 anos. Cabelos ruivos e ondulados até o meio das costas, pele clara com poucas sardas, magra, mas nem tanto. De estatura mediana e intrigantes olhos dourados, que deixavam Asthy curiosa com os pensamentos de sua amiga.

Certo que as duas tentaram ser uma só, mas Asthy é mais sentimental e não gostou de ver a poça de sangue quando tentou pela primeira vez. Sim a menininha da ruiva sabia que essa conexão é necessária para ambas, mas como fazê-lo sem tanto sofrimento?

- Certo. – falou Ophelia – Hoje vamos ver o filme que você quiser.

Feliz, Asthy foi arrumar o que fazer na garagem, enquanto esperava sua amiga.

-x-

**Santuário...**

O americano estava com o leonino depois da surra que levou. Aioria usava o cosmo para amenizar o inchaço, mas ficou surpreso quando viu o rosto do outro ficar normal.

- Hum... – o leonino ficou olhando o outro. – Isso é estranho.

- Vou ficar deformado? – sorriu com a possibilidade de uma cicatriz no rosto, os seus amigos iam ficar impressionados.

- Não. – ai tinha coisa. – Seu rosto está perfeito.

Etheniel correu para o espelho mais próximo e viu que não estava feio. E como poderia estar? Sorriu e falou algo que perturbou o outro.

- Sabe... – Bredley sentou perto do leonino. – Talvez seja porque você brilha que nem um vaga-lume.

- Você está vendo o meu cosmo.

- Se chama isso de cosmo, que brilha ao seu redor. Eu vejo sim.

-x-

- Shaka. – falou o grego ao telefone. – Vem aqui...

- Olha sinceramente eu não vou ir à sua casa para ver seu novo boneco de 'desenho'. Porque sinceramente na sua idade, ninguém desse mundo brinca com bonecos e nem me venha dizer que é coleção. – o indiano fitou o outro cavaleiro que estava na sua casa e ia desligar o telefone quando...

- O rapaz do robô viu o meu cosmo.

-x-

Não. Simplesmente ele não poderia ver o cosmo de ninguém, só pessoas iluminadas viam o cosmo sem muita dificuldade. E não era do dia para noite, levava anos para se ver uma áurea ou um cosmo. Foi isso que seu mestre falou quando estava treinado, pensou o indiano. E todo mundo sabia, mas parece que o americano via mesmo o cosmo.

A prova estava na cara, quando Shaka abriu os olhos e viu nele – bem no fundo do corpo do simples rapaz – uma pequena chama de cosmo. E em dois minutos ou menos o virginiano ligou os pontos.

Se eles usava o robô como parceiro, isso significava pela lógica, que tanto os alienígenas, quanto os cavaleiros são o mesmo esquema. Só mudava de mundo. E parecia que a deusa sabia demais.

-x-

**Inglaterra...**

- To com medo. – falou com a voz mecânica tremula de Asthy, escondida atrás do sofá velho.

- Isso é ficção. – a ruiva sorriu e voltou a ver o filme: monstros dos espaços a vingança dos que sobreviveram.

- Parece bem real para mim.

Quando ia explicar o processo de um filme, que não existia, a mecha soou um alarme em vermelho, detectando uma aproximação estranha. Suspirou pesado quando viu a sua roupa: uma saia leve e longa com uma blusinha que ganhou de uma amiga. Sabia que a roupa não ia durar muito tempo.

- Deveria ter vestido uma roupa velha.

-x-

Máscara da morte agradeceu aos céus quando viu finalmente a rua certa e só não foi mais fácil, porque a inteligência do taxista quase o faz bater a cabeça no vidro. Passou sem muitas dificuldades para o banco da frente.

- Que m...! – parou no meio do xingamento quando viu a enorme sombra do robô. – Ainda bem que vim precavido. Tio abre o porta-malas e some.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o velhinho abriu o porta-malas e arrastou sem pegar o pagamento ou questionar. Não ia ser pisoteado pela coisa enorme.

Assim que notou que estava sozinho com aquela coisa vestiu, a armadura de ouro e tentou chamar a atenção, mas nada até...

-x-

**Meia hora antes...**

Escuridão verificava por satélite qualquer sinal de seus 'amigos' de armas. Foi desse modo que localizou aquele que fugiu na costa e o último que dividiu ao meio perto de uma ilha paradisíaca.

Sabia que Mary estava com ódio de Orion por conta do que passou e não perdoaria nenhum humano, por ter que viver nesse planeta miserável com seres inferiores que não sabiam fazer nada além de paz e amor. Eles são seres superiores, que tem no sangue a guerra, a batalha e são exploradores. Viver em paz? Naquela galáxia não tinha um ser páreo para eles – Mary e Escuridão – e nem haveria.

- Senhorita. – falou o robô no hangar, a conexão dos dois é forte.

- Fale. – estava saindo do banheiro quando o ouviu.

- Localizei um dos nossos.

- Forte? – queria um adversário forte para se preparar para Orion, quando o encontrasse.

- Fraco, senhora.

- Acho que deve dar para compensar a perda daquele na costa. – abriu o armário e pegou o seu traje. - Prepare-se estarei ai em alguns minutos.

- Como queira.

Mary terminava de se vestir, quando viu o velho que diz ser seu pai na porta do seu quarto. Passou por ele sem ser barrada, mas havia algo no olhar dele que a fez pensar que talvez não voltasse para casa. Sorriu quando entrou no hangar, pois se ele se matasse seria mais prático. Não ia ter mais problemas. Entrou em Escuridão e saiu rasgando o céu.

-x-

**Canadá...**

Quando ela soou a luz alaranjada não teve duvida, vestiu seu uniforme e entrou na amiga, que fez há um mês. Sentiu os fios ficarem presos na sua pele e ia dar tudo de si nessa batalha.

Saiu numa velocidade exagerada, deixando para trás seus quatro irmãos e sua mãe chorando. Seu pai sabia que ela não ia voltar. Foram bons os dez melhores anos da sua vida terrestre.

-x-

**Inglaterra...**

Jogou a sua caixa da armadura em cima da cabeça do robô, que o olhou com cara de poucos amigos – foi o que deduziu. Piorou, quando a casa de número 9696 explodiu e dela saiu outro robô. Pronto, o circo estava armado pensou o italiano.

Dentro de Asthy, Ophelia pensava no que aquele robô queria com ela, pois visualizou no painel ao seu lado, que a mecha a sua frente estava devidamente pronta pra uma batalha. Ficou um pouco apreensiva, já que seria sua primeira batalha e parecia que aquele robô não estava de brincadeira quando apareceu uma espada laser e desferiu o primeiro golpe.

-x-

Não ia se meter na briga de gigantes. Os dois começaram a briga e ficou ou tentou se abrigar, mas como? São golpes potentes, com tudo que tinham direito. O canceriano precisava urgentemente entender o que se passava com aqueles alienígenas.

-x-

Ophelia segurou como pode aquela explosão de energia. Viu os fiozinhos e é chegado a hora, sentiu uma dor aguda no corpo, mas ia resistir. Aquele outro robô quer mesmo matá-la sem piedade. Desferiu golpes poderosos, mas nada. Sentiu o sangue na boca e a vista escurecer. Não ia agüentar por muito tempo, até ouvir a voz metálica do inimigo, porque sinceramente aquele robô era seu inimigo.

- Fraco. – falou Mary, conectada perfeitamente com Escuridão. – Vocês são fracos como os outros que matei.

- Por quê? – perguntou Asthy não entendo os motivos de ter matado seus amigos e querer o mesmo com ela e com sua amiga humana.

- Seres fracos como você, não devem viver nesse mundo. Então morram.

Perfeição. Um ataque que beira a perfeição. Foi lançada longe e bateu em algo, quando Mary ia lançar um ataque definitivo ouviu um som não muito longe, de... Rock?

Uma terceira mecha entrou no meio do campo de batalha. O som de rock se ouviu do robô pintado de rosa – porque se via a pintura original um tom negro com verde – havia umas florezinhas mal desenhadas e muitas mãos pequenas, além de frases espalhadas por todo o robô.

- Ok! – falou a voz de criança. – Sua luta é comigo.

- Quem é você? - falou Mary irritada com a intromissão.

- Somos: Princesa e Rose. – falou mais grave. – E se prepare, sua coisa do mal.

Sem esperar defesa de Escuridão, Rose abre os compartimentos e descarrega tudo que tem... Mísseis, balas, laser. A poeira mal baixou e já foi atacando com tudo. Sacou sua espada e desferiu vários golpes, sem esperar nada além da vitória.

O canceriano estava petrificado com aquilo. Sim, a voz era de uma criança de uns dez anos.

-x-

**Santuário...**

- Fala mais alto. – o libriano tentava compreender o canceriano ao telefone.

- ESTOU DIZENDO QUE TEM UMA PIRRALHA DE DEZ ANOS LUTANDO COM UM ROBÔ AQUI NA INGLATERRA. – desviou de uma rocha enorme que veio na sua direção. – FALA PARA O AMIGO DE DEBA QUE ESTOU NO MEIO...

-x-

Estava se segurando para não dar naquele projeto de gente a sua frente. Miro não estava compreendendo como uma criança estava numa briga. Ivan soube há pouco tempo, pelo pai de Rose, que a menina iria matar o robô 'malvado' mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.

Impedir? Quem seria o louco de parar uma menina de dez anos, com um robô de mais de cinco metros a obedecendo? Correu para ir atrás dela, mas foi barrado pelo americano.

-x-

**Inglaterra...**

A irlandesa estava tonta e cuspiu sangue logo Asthy a desconectou, mas parecia que sua única amiga estava passando mal. Quando ouviu umas batidas na lataria.

-x-

O canceriano notou que a moradora da casa 9696 não se mexia ou o robô, tanto faz, esperou que as duas malucas se afastassem e se aproximou. Avistou a criança que lutava com a louca, mas infelizmente o telefone mega caro da fundação, foi acertado por algo não identificado. Não ia tirar do bolso aquela avaria e nem nenhuma outra.

Bateu na lataria do robô e a viu olhar. Ia dizer que era amigo, mas ao visualizar o compartimento que se abriu, ficou de queixo caído. Sangue. Muito sangue.

-x-

Mary estava dando muito trabalho para Rose. Lutava por tudo que um dia perdeu e por quem perdeu. Ela – a pequena Rose - perdeu a sua irmã gêmea e pediu aos céus que lhe enviasse de volta a sua irmã. Seu desejo foi atendido, não do jeito que deseja. Não como sua mãe rezou para que Rose não fosse a filha escolhida. Não queria perder seus pais e irmãos. Viu Mary abrir o compartimento traseiro e sair voando, simplesmente a seguiu. Isso ia terminar hoje.

Conseguiu acertar o braço esquerdo de Mary, o deixando pendurado. Porém, não imaginou que ela tinha habilidade de usar a espada com as duas mãos. Tentou atacar nas partes vitais do inimigo, mas a menina de dez anos não conseguia. Viu avisos sonoros e brilhantes explicando as várias perdas, tanto de Princesa quanto no seu organismo humano.

Ela desconsiderou e queria mandar para o inferno aquele monte de informações. Sua amiga tentou avisar da pressão, da queda, da falta de estabilidade, mas seu rosto tinha um sorriso.

Perfeita. Uma ligação perfeita entre as duas como, irmãs gêmeas. Como se Princesa fosse ela. Viu tudo ficar escuro. Sorriu. Conseguiu o que desejava. Os dez anos mais incríveis que viveu.

-x-

Máscara da morte retirou a armadura, verificou a pulsação e viu que ela estava viva. Tirou a sua camisa, rasgando e fazendo curativos ou parando o sangue. Quando ia descer, o compartimento fechou antes de serem atingidos por um golpe de pura energia.

Ophelia abriu os olhos e viu um homem dentro de sua amiga. Sentiu o corpo todo doer, mas ao ver as luzes piscarem em vermelho, ambos se olharam.

-x-

**Santuário...**

- Onde você pensa que vai? – falou o americano.

- Ajudar. – falou o brasileiro querendo que o outro saísse da sua frente.

- Nem pensar. Você não pode ir lá.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Porque eu não vou deixar você ir, sem antes me dizer afinal o que eu tenho com você.

-...

- Eu me lembro do seu rosto. Lembro que você pediu para ser voluntario e sonho quase toda noite com você, mas em...

- Tivemos um romance antes de tudo acontecer. – mentiu, pois ele não precisava saber da verdade agora. – E acabamos, assim que fomos invadidos por seres de outro planeta. – viu que o americano ficou chocado. – Agora vou indo...

- Não! – segurou o braço dele. – Você vai me contar toda a verdade, sobre o nosso relacionamento Ivan e como você se lembra de tudo e eu não me lembro de nada.

- Quer me soltar?

- Não.

-x-

**Inglaterra...**

Asthy fechou-se antes de todos voarem longe. Salvou os dois humanos, mas o que viu, a deixou sem ação. Dentro da mecha, o canceriano não conseguia desviar o olhar. Opheliabem que tentou não olhar, mas a lâmina da espada de Escuridão estava no meio do robô.

Bem no local onde está Rose. A ruiva tomou um susto ao ver uma imagem aparecer no painel a sua frente. Mary com os fios pelo seu corpo, com um sorriso sádico no rosto e logo abaixo o rosto da menina sem vida.

- Isso é só um aviso humana tola, do brinquedo medroso. – Mary a olhou ainda sorrindo. – Não cruze o meu caminho e assim que ver Orion, diga que eu estou lhe esperando.

Retirou a espada do corpo morto da mecha e subiu aos céus. A irlandesa começou a soluçar e o canceriano a abraçou quando escutaram um chiado. Rapidamente os dois saíram de Asthy e tentaram abrir o compartimento. Foi a amiga da ruiva, que retirou o compartimento dando acesso ao corpo pequeno tossindo.

- Vamos levá-la ao médico. – falou Ophelia

- Não. – a menina sorriu. – Deixe eu ir... – a voz infantil não deixava duvida do que queria no momento. - Ver minha irmã lá no céu.

- Vamos tirar esses fios... - falou o canceriano quase perto de tirar os fios.

- Não. – Rose o impediu. – Se tirar vai me matar de qualquer jeito. – sabia que não veria mais os seus irmãos, o seu pai e sua amada mãe. - Princesa foi uma boa amiga. – alisou a parte metálica onde tinha a foto de sua família, até sua gêmea.

O italiano não entendeu quando viu vários carros escritos 'Solo' com o emblema da família de Julian. Agora Ophelia percebeu o estrago, de sua casa só sobrou a grama. Havia vários buracos de tamanhos surreais. E voltou-se para Rose.

- Vou ficar forte e vingar você. – a ruiva segurou a mãozinha dela.

- Olha... – cuspiu sangue a menina. – Pense como uma criança...

A mãozinha ficou gelada e caiu, um sorriso foi visto naquele rosto tão novo. Rose tentou, mas não consegui.

-x-

**Em outra parte do mundo...**

Um cavaleiro andava pela terra fofa. Faz mais ou menos três horas que andava por aquela terra sem vida. Não via nada. Suspirou, colocou a caixa de pandora no chão e bebeu um pouco de água.

- Que calor! – limpou a testa suada.

-x-

**No hangar...**

Mary pousou e assim que desceu de Escuridão viu o estrago no braço – tanto seu, como em seu companheiro de batalha - e sentiu dores horríveis no corpo. Mas sua surpresa foi ver o local em silêncio, andou até o quarto do velho que dizia ser seu pai e o viu morto.

Agora não tinha nada que a impedisse. Porém ia precisar se recuperar, assim como Escuridão.

-x-

**Inglaterra...**

O italiano se viu sendo rodeado de pessoas. Naomi não estava gostando da situação, não por ver pessoas ajudando, mas por se sentir impotente com a morte da menina. Os médicos se aproximaram dela, mas não conseguiam ajudá-la, foi quando o canceriano sentiu um toque na sua mão, fitou quem era e ficou surpreso ao ver a irlandesa o olhado pedindo ajuda.

- Eu vou com você. – falou muito irritado o italiano.

- E eu? – Asthy juntou as mãos e balançou o corpo metálico.

- Caspita! – olhou aquele robô. – Você vem conosco.

- Creio que seja melhor usarem o avião maior, para irem ao hospital. – falou uma voz se aproximando.

- Sorento? – o canceriano não entendeu o que ele fazia ali.

- Venham comigo. – o marina os guiou até a aeronave.

-x-

Asthy estava no estacionamento vigiando a todos pelas janelas. O canceriano conversava com o marina e entendeu que Julian queria ajudar de algum jeito. Naomi vestia uma roupa limpa, seus ferimentos estavam devidamente limpos e olhava os dois conversando tentando entender o que se passava.

- Parece que esse robô gigante quer matar os outros. – falou o marina. – Julian resolveu ajudar, porque Thetis quase foi morta.

- Ele sabe de algo? – o canceriano o analisou e quem era Thetis mesmo?

- Sinceramente não sei cavaleiro, mas creio que você deve perguntar a sua deusa.

O italiano fitou o quarto onde Opheliaos observava. O marina os viu seguir para Grécia, enquanto ia dar um jeito naquela bagunça. E lá ia mais uma mentira. Quem nesse mundo acreditaria que eles estão rodando um filme de cavaleiros gregos e robôs gigantes?

-x-

**Santuário...**

Ivan sentiu as costas baterem em uma coluna, o virginiano juntamente com o leonino e o aquariano, até então neutro naquela confusão, já que só tinha ido conversar com o indiano, resolveram não se meter. Etheniel queria a verdade e mesmo querendo beijar os lábios do outro, não ia deixar o desejo subir a cabeça. Tinha que saber o que o brasileiro sabia e porque tinha um afeto enorme por ele, desde que o viu. Os cavaleiro os deixaram sozinhos.

- Abre a boca! – tentou soar calmo, mas estava com medo de saber a verdade. – Diga algo...

Matos bem que tentou pensar, mas sentiu uma tontura e do seu nariz saiu sangue, a sua mente vinha aquele mantra.

_Não pilote se seu companheiro não estiver vivo. Não tente se unir a ele. Você pode morrer caso se conecte a ele. Não o decepcione como da outra vez. Diga a verdade a todos eles. Daqui alguns anos os nossos inimigos chegarão. Seja paciente com alguns deles. Nunca deixe menores pilotá-los. Amor os une. Pensamentos da infância ajudam na batalha. Crescer não é necessário mentalmente._

- Ivan? – o americano o segurou, quando o viu fechar os olhos e cair ao chão. – Ivan? – o que tinha feito. – Baixinho! – chamou um dos cavaleiros. - MENINO DO CABELO PINTADO DE LARANJA. – gritou para o leonino. – DONO DA CASA DE LEÃO.

Os cavaleiros correram para o local dos gritos e havia muito sangue na face do brasileiro. Bredley estava desesperado.

-x-

**Na aeronave...**

Opheliafitou o canceriano, que tinha os olhos em Asthy, que ficou observando tudo pela janela como uma criança pequena. Ambos não abriram a boca e nem queriam conversar, pois cada um dos três estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos.

-x-

**Canadá...**

A família de Rose esperava pelo corpo da caçula. Todos choraram pela morte da pequena heroína. Os pais não queriam enterrá-la, mas a cremaram juntamente com Princesa e as cinzas foram plantas ao lado da árvore, que as gêmeas brincavam quando menores.

As três agora estão juntas, em um lugar melhor: Rose, Princesa e Raissa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

Agradeço pelos comentários – de novo – a minha beta – de novo – e a alguma coisa mais que esqueci – de novo. Bem, venho mais uma vez - hoje tem mais aviso que tudo, mas me desculpe - sobre as fichas. Pensei em algo que possa ajudar a todos. Assim que terminar esse primeiro arco da saga, fecho as inscrições para as fichas. Todo mundo pode enviar as fichas, caso for mais do que eu imagino, faço uma seleção ou escolho as primeiras – ainda não sei o que fazer, mas darei um jeito – para o pessoal que enviou até o capitulo X.

Bem, o esquema é o seguinte: tem muitas pessoas que acharam suas fichas fracas ou ruins, então assim que começar a segunda saga, algumas pessoas podem alterar alguma coisa nas fichas. Não é uma segunda inscrição, mas uma modificação legal. Ai sim, saíram os pares de todos e seguimos com a segunda e terceira fase.

Espero que tenham gostado desse aviso legal e curtiram a historia de hoje e não me matem por tantos avisos e observações e afins. E sim, os capítulos irão aumentar um pouco então vai demorar mais e mais para sair, porque estou voltando às aulas e reuniões com a nova coordenadora, ir a médicos para revisão – digo ir ao oculista malvado – e afins. E espero não deixar nenhum casal viúvo antes da hora.

Beijos povo que amo!

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**MishellyAl**- Você é um amor. Aceitou logo de cara fazer a revisão mesmo não sabendo o que era. Você é demais. Obrigada. E só tem você mesmo e vamos esperar se o seu escolhido ou os escolhidos aparecem. Ae!

**Mabel -** Espero que tenha gostado amiga. E olha que não se preocupe com a descrição agora é ler e se divertir. Ele apareceu e nem queira saber no que vai dar esses pensamentos dele. Kkkkkkkk. Espere e verá de Mary.

**Takamiya –** Bem não sei se você é menino ou menina, mas tudo bem. Você não tem conta aqui? Se não tiver, sem problemas qualquer coisa me envia um e-mail: suellensotero  ou me adiciona em alguma rede social, isso vale para todos e todas. Sim, falava do seu personagem e de Mabel. Sem preocupação com relação ao teclado, mas tem algum problema dele não ser do jeito que você quer? Pois mais a frente tenho planos com alguns e quem sabe o seu não entre. As cuecas sem comentários, saiu do nada mesmo. Nem fale de Saori. Palmadas para Mary, acho que faltou foi tudo. Vai saber, não é. No nariz? Vixe! Eu tenho medo de agulha, mas não se preocupe porque não é a dor dos fios, mas do processo, mais a frente tudo será explicado. Não fale do final de Digimon, parece mesmo o final, mas ainda tem mais até o final. Segura coração.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Eu não tinha pensando em nada, mas saiu legal, não foi? Agora é saber se ela fala ou não, mas os dois têm uma ligação boa de amizade Kriska e o americano. Será que você foi selecionada? Será?

**Hikari Nemuru** - Sei como é. Espero que tenha pelo menos finalizando o primeiro ciclo antes de começar a malhação na faculdade. Kkkkkkkkk. Acho que sim. Todo mundo tem a chance de participar na próxima, mas não desista. Se não entrar nessa, fica para próxima podendo ou não melhorar. Espere e verá. Kriska é fofa.

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Sério que mesmo não participando você vai acompanhar? Ae! Feliz! Que bom que gostou de tudo que coloquei. Os elementos mais estranhos como as cuecas e os personagens super fofos e malvados. Beijos!

**Shina com**** –** Fala sério. Você vai pagar viu menina, não querendo participar aqui. Mas todo mundo tem chance. Beijos e boa sorte!

**Lyta White**** –** Obrigada. Esses dois são fofos mesmo. Acho que minha amiga fez aquela ficha linda. Ae! Mary é osso duro de roer, mas vamos saber os motivos dela. A ideia é legal mesmo e espero que acompanhe. Beijos!

**Jules Heartilly**** –** Os personagens são fofos mesmo, menos Mary que é malvada mesmo. Kkkkkkkk. Bem acho que reuni tudo de bom numa trama, mas veremos como vai desenrolar.

**RavenclawWitch**** -** Tem que ser assim mesmo. Muita coisa e muita porrada. Mas não tanto sangue. Kriska parece mais uma irmã ou amiga do que um robô alienígena que mata meio mundo de seres malvados. É, tenho quase certeza disso. Obrigada por acompanhar e espere novidades.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Eu ia fazer a porrada de novo, mas tive um estalo e resolvi deixar a ação para o último momento. Talvez o capítulo demore mais do que eu imaginava, porque fecharei o ciclo.**

**Todas as fichas serão usadas no próximo ciclo e ninguém ficará sem par. Fechei as inscrições porque deu um bom número de pessoas. Algumas coisas serão esclarecidas hoje. E vamos a leitura...**

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capítulo 4**

**Santuário...**

Etheniel não estava com uma das melhores caras, o médico examinou Ivan que não o olhava. Atena também estava no cômodo, o leonino cedeu um quarto e todos esperavam por explicações do incidente. O médico pegou um papel e colocou uma caixa em cima da cômoda onde tirou um frasco de medicamento, colocando na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Sua mãe ficou preocupada. – o médico rabiscou algo no papel e voltou-se para os outros. – Vocês estão cientes que ele está doente. – havia recebido um telefonema do Brasil a pouco tempo, sobre o medicamento que deveria dar ao brasileiro.

- Doente? – questionaram ao mesmo tempo o americano e a deusa.

- Ivan tem problemas de saúde desde que nasceu e por isso toma um coquetel de medicamentos, sem contar que ele não pode... – pensou um pouco o médico. – entrar naquele robô lá em baixo por conta disso. Foi esforço demais. Creio que descansando e tomando os remédios, tudo se resolva.

Assim que o médico saiu acompanhado dos outros o brasileiro sentiu o peso do olhar do americano. Ficou calado e fechou os olhos, era melhor descansar. Etheniel até queria entender isso, mas o falatório fora do quarto chamou sua atenção.

-x-

**Sala do templo de leão...**

O leonino estava sendo segurando pelo aquariano e pelo indiano, assim que conseguiu se livrar deles e ia dar um soco naquele infeliz a sua frente. Não ia tolerar aquele sorriso do cavaleiro de prata. Maldito cavaleiro de prata que voltou para Grécia.

- Saia do meu templo seu falso. – tentou não gritar, mas rangeu feito uma fera, o leonino. – Saia antes que eu o deixe em pedaços.

- Eu só quero falar com Oros. – falou um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, vestido com roupas novas. – Ele não falou comigo...

- E ele nunca vai falar com você de novo, se depender de mim.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Meu irmão não merece namorar uma pessoa que espalha aos quatro ventos sua vida íntima e depois diz que o meu irmão come na sua mão que nem um cachorro sarnento.

- E é a pura verdade. – sorriu. – Oros faz tudo que peço...

- Ele não te merece...

- Eu não saio daqui sem antes...

- Você vai sair antes que eu o envie para outra dimensão. – falou Saga quando viu aquela figura irritante, novamente no santuário. Não entendia porque o sagitariano namorou aquele lobo em pele de cordeiro. – Aioros não esta no santuário. Ele foi numa missão e assim que voltar eu o proíbo de vê-lo. –O tal cavaleiro de prata era de uma beleza ímpar, mas por dentro não é uma boa pessoa.

Kanon estalou as mãos num gesto que ia descer a mão naquele homenzinho. Saori não interferiu, afinal é a vida pessoal dos seus cavaleiros e só ia se meter caso eles assim o desejasse.

Vendo que tinha muitos cavaleiros resolveu sair, mas ia procurar pelo seu amado sagitariano, mesmo ele lhe dando um pé na bunda a mais de dois meses. Não ia deixar de ficar ao lado do seu cavaleiro dos ovos de ouro.

-x-

**Na arena.**

Máscara da morte saiu da aeronave, seguido da irlandesa e do robô, que pulou de alegria ao ver amigos novos. Asthy parou em frente aos dois amigos, apertou as mãos dos dois e começou a ser sociável.

- Eu sou Asthy. – balançou o corpo. – Ele é o seu namorado? – aponto para o outro robô.

Kriska fitou Orion que não soltava um pio e nem ia falar nada porque não estava entre os vivos e depois fitou a outra maluca que esperava uma resposta. Pegou umas pedrinhas e escreveu 'não' no chão. E esperou que ela a entendesse.

- Que fofo! – colocou as mãos no rosto. – Eles são tímidos.

Kriska bateu a mão na cabeça como se falasse, "mas que tonta".

- Ei grandinha. – falou o italiano, para a que mais falava ou a única que abria o bico. – Vou levá-la para cima. Você fica aqui e tenta se enturmar.

Não esperou respostas e subiu levando a irlandesa com ele, para ver Ivan. Enquanto isso Asthy sentou perto de Orion e começou a comentar sobre o filme que viu, de um robozinho fofo que não falava. Kriska queria mesmo que seu amigo descesse e lhe tirasse daquele inferno maluco.

-x-

O canceriano subia cada degrau como se fosse abrir um buraco, soube que Ivan estava no templo do leonino. Ophelia estava imersa em seus pensamentos, a imagem de Rose não saia de sua cabeça e nem...

- CADÊ AQUELE MISERAVEL? – gritou para quem quisesse ouvir. – ELE ACHA QUE É QUEM?

- Mask. – Afrodite o parou e os gêmeos ficaram sem compreender a situação. – Vem comigo.

O canceriano desceu com o pisciano, mesmo sobre protesto e com a garota que não falou nada. E o que ia dizer? Quando entraram no templo de câncer, viram o espanhol e com um gesto o sueco pediu para levar a menina para um quarto.

-x-

**Na cozinha...**

Sinceramente não estava entendo o que se passava ali. O italiano pegou um cigarro e acedeu um fósforo, mas não conseguiu parar de tremer. O pisciano acendeu o cigarro, enquanto o canceriano reclamava da corrente de ar que não deixou o fogo parado.

- Afinal o que houve? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Eles são malucos Dite. – tentou colocar água num copo, mas nem isso conseguiu, porque tremia mais do que tudo. - A menina tinha dez anos e morreu de graça.

- Juro que não entendo todo esse seu nervosismo...

- Se você tivesse visto. – olhou o nada. – O olhar daquela mulher quando nos olhou.

O sueco o fitou, enquanto o canceriano lembrava dos olhos de Mary naquele momento. Ela parecia que ia comer a sua alma ali mesmo. Ele nunca teve medo de nada e nem de ninguém, nem mesmo de Hades, mas aquela mulher conseguiu algo de si. Impor o medo.

-x-

**Quarto de hospedes, templo de câncer...**

Shura abriu a porta e viu a irlandesa entrar, falou onde ficava o banheiro e saiu pra pegar uma roupa limpa e material de higiene pessoal com uma serva. Ophelia fitou o nada, quando tudo ficou escuro e viu imagens do passado.

-x-

**Alguns anos atrás em um planeta distante...**

Ophelia sorriu ao ver uma menina igualzinha a si correr em sua direção. Foi abraçada por mais uma menina e fitou o rapaz baixinho, vindo com um menino nos braços. Sua família é tão linda. Percebeu que havia mais algumas pessoas ali – os recrutas que iriam tomar conta para pilotar os novos mechas – pensou na invasão que se aproximava e tentou pelo menos dar tudo de si.

Viu Ivan junto do namorado/marido/cola, ou seja, lá o que e mais adiante outro rapaz conversando com um jovem muito belo. Viu o olhar do marido e sorriu.

- Sabe, você fica linda com essa roupa de piloto, meu amor. – falou o marido muito corado, afinal ele não era piloto, só uma pessoa normal.

- Foi com essa roupa que conquistei você. – ela falou e quem não olhava aquela roupa colada e não suspirava, mas só seu baixinho tinha total liberdade ao seu coração.

Beijou-o.

-x-

O tempo mudou e viu a guerra na sua frente. Seu marido e filhos indo para a célula - um módulo de fuga em que os habitantes ficavam do tamanho de uma bola de golfe – e depois voltavam a forma humana usando o mesmo instrumento. Onde iriam fugir com maior facilidade em uma mecha e povoar outro lugar ou esperar pelo termino da guerra.

Ophelia ficou, assim como muito pilotos experientes e viu as tropas inimigas tentarem contra o seu lar, sem poupar ninguém. A situação ficou critica quando uma nave de maior porte, entrou no espaço seguro do planeta.

Ivan e Etheniel brigavam para saber quem ia levar os pilotos mais experientes em um companheiro. Ophelia falou que seria bom um voluntario e Ivan se prontificou em levá-los, mas não esperava que Mary fosse com eles.

Tudo ficou escuro quando entrou naquela máquina.

-x-

**Quarto de hospedes templo de câncer...**

Assustada, acordou e viu o teto. Notou que não estava em Londres. Shura entrou no quarto e estranhou ao vê-la caída no chão. Mas achou melhor não questionar, deu a ela tudo que precisava para tomar um banho e se livrar do sangue.

A irlandesa agradeceu e entrou no banheiro, enquanto a água lavava o seu corpo da batalha, sua mente tentava entender o que viu. Nunca tinha vivido aquelas cenas. Ia questionar a esse Ivan sobre sua amiga Asthey, pois segundo o maluco que encontrou em Londres, o tal Ivan iria lhe ajudar.

-x-

**Alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata...**

Brendo pegou a armadura de prata e saiu do alojamento. Misty o fitou com o rabo de olhou, não gostava daquele cavaleiro e nutria um certo ódio pelo que ele andou espalhando do sagitariano. Lagarto avisou a Saga que pediu que repassasse as informações ao próprio grego, mas uma pessoa cega de amor não veria uma montanha na sua frente e ia quebrar acara. Falou com o leonino, que fez aquela armadilha.

Enquanto Brendo falava sobre o privilegio por 'comer' o sagitariano, o próprio ficou sem chão ao escutar tais palavras. Amava o cavaleio e o prateado o usava para ser o melhor de todos e ainda falava mal de sua relação. Aioros simplesmente deu um jantar e desfez a relação. Os outros o apoiaram e até o canceriano falou que ia levá-lo a um puteiro cheio de homens para se curar da dor do coração, desde que o italiano não entrasse.

Aquilo arrancou gargalhas, mas não é que o italiano o levou lá, porém não deu certo, o sagitariano via em todos os meninos, Brendo. Agora o cavaleiro de prata ia rastrear a sua galinha dos ovos de ouro. Não ia perdê-lo.

-x-

**China – Deserto de Gobi...**

Aioros parou um pouco e achou estranho não encontrar a cidade que mencionaram ter visto um ser enlatado. Andou mais um pouco e viu a pior cena da sua vida, nem mesmo uma guerra contra um Deus faria aquilo. A cidade estava devastada, haviam corpos, sangue, casas destruídas e mais parecia um inferno do que uma cidadezinha.

Vestiu a sua armadura e saiu à procura de sobreviventes, mas nada até... Viu um robô vindo na sua direção e já ia atacá-lo, porém notou algo.

- Ajuda Tarot. – falou uma voz feminina mecânica. – Ajuda. – balançava os braços metálicos freneticamente.

O cavaleiro seguiu o robô e parou numa casa onde havia uma cama mal feita, com resto de tecido e um rapaz novinho deitado nela. Ele falava e se mexia muito. O cavaleiro retirou a armadura e nem precisou de muita coisa para notar a febre alta nele.

Mallos Korider Arvarat, 19 anos, chinês, cabelos negros, repicados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros – bem curto – olhos azuis-esverdeados finos e um porte físico bem definido para idade.

Tarot não sabia mais o que fazer, depois do ataque por conta da água naquele local, procurou não entrar na briga dos humanos e assim que tudo acabou encontrou seu companheiro Mallos desmaiado. Sabia que ele estava adoentado, mas como cuidar de uma pessoa? Assim que viu aquele anjo na areia, pediu ajuda e estranhou ao vê-lo retirar a roupa dourada e se aproximar demais do seu amigo.

- Sai de perto dele. – falou Tarot abrindo os compartimentos de armas.

- Eu preciso tocá-lo para saber como vai a febre e cuidar dele.

- Você não é um anjo do céu. – ela havia escutado histórias dos humanos sobre pessoas boas que vinham do céu e ajudavam as pessoas da terra.

- Eu sou Aioros de sagitário. – aquilo não estava convencendo o robô. – Sou cavaleiro da Deusa Atena.

Pelo jeito algo na suas palavras a fez recuar um pouco e o grego se aproximou do rapaz, notou as roupas de mercenário, pois tinha visto há alguns anos, pessoas que vestiam roupas assim e vagavam pelo deserto tentando ajudar outras menos favorecidas. Achava que elas tinham deixado de existir a anos. Tirou com cuidado a máscara que ele usava e sorriu ao ver como ele era bonito...

Também sentiu mais outra coisa. Um cosmo aparentemente fraco, mas lutando para curar sua febre. Havia algo estranho nele, mas o cavaleiro resolveu ajudá-lo, afinal tinha um maníaco louco que queria matá-los, soube de Saga antes de entrar no deserto. Depois disso perdeu o sinal do satélite.

Pediu ao robô panos limpos, água e permissão para tirar a roupa dele. Banhou o chinês, que o pegou pelo colarinho furioso, se não fosse por Tarot, tinha sido asfixiado pelo rapaz. Passou o dia tentando baixar a febre. Porém, não estava sendo fácil.

-x-

**Hangar...**

Mary pediu a um antigo 'amigo' que a ajudasse na sua pequena ferida de batalha, pois se não cuidasse ia ter que tirar uma parte do seu corpo. O braço estava muito ferido, maldita criança.

Por uma boa quantia de dinheiro, ele fez o que pode no ferimento, sem questioná-la. Sobre o corpo do seu pai humano, deixou que os empregados ou alguns dos que ainda viviam na casa cuidassem dele. Não foi ao enterro e nem queria saber da fortuna dele.

Estava preparando sua estratégia de luta e como ia encontrar Orion. Escuridão fazia os reparos necessários e tentava localizar mais mechas, porém parou ao perceber que seus reparos iam atrasar com essa busca. Concentrou-se em seu concerto.

Mary esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para ter a sua vingança. Não ia perder a oportunidade de reencontrar aquele serzinho que lhe trouxe para Terra.

-x-

**Santuário...**

A noite reinava.

Os cavaleiros não tinham notícias do sagitariano, mas uma pequena reunião acontecia no templo de libra.

- Puxa, ela é bonitinha. – falou o escorpiano fitando o canceriano que nem o olhava.

- Cala a boca Miro! – o aquariano deu um cutucão nele.

- E então, o que aconteceu finalmente? – questionou Saga ao italiano.

- Vi aquele robô enorme negro com detalhes prateados... – começou o canceriano.

A questão eram os robôs, mas sempre haviam outros assuntos intermediários como os hóspedes. O canceriano começou a relatar, a tremedeira parou, mas máscara da morte pensava como ia dormir, talvez medicamentos fortes funcionassem.

- Se a menininha não tivesse aparecido, ia ser um massacre para a mocinha. – o canceriano terminou o relato.

- E podemos confiar no americano e no brasileiro? – pergunto o libriano trazendo uma bandeja, com a ajuda de Shura.

A conversa continuava, mas ele pensou em Ophelia, mas parece que não era só ele que pensava na irlandesa. Shura, depois que soube que ela desmaiou no quarto, ficou de olho nela, até falou que a mocinha ia dormir no seu templo, pois o canceriano não ia conseguir se vigiar e a ela. Claro que o italiano odiou a ideia, mas por uma noite ia deixá-la dormir no templo do espanhol. Só uma noite.

_-x-_

**Templo de leão...**

Etheniel fitou a ruiva que esperava por Ivan, a conversa ia ser longa, mas pelo menos os dois iam saber de algo a mais, do que os cavaleiros. O brasileiro apareceu na sala e Ophelia quase caiu para trás - se não estivesse sentada ia cair mesmo – quando viu o rapazinho, lembrou que era o mesmo que viu quando desmaiou.

- Vejo que você também se lembra de mim. – falou o brasileiro.

- Eu o vi quando desmaiei. – falou Ophelia admirada.

- Nossa! – sorriu o americano. – Meu Ivanzinho é famoso.

Agora aquelas imagens faziam sentido, Etheniel também estava naquela cena que viu, então realmente aconteceram àquelas cenas. O brasileiro se sentou no sofá, seguido do americano e explicou...

-x-

**Células.**

Células são formas de armazenar os dados da vida de uma pessoa. Normalmente são usados quando o planeta esta correndo muito perigo e em situações que é necessária a proteção da vida dos mais fracos ou toda a vida do planeta em questão. Normalmente a mesma tecnologia desfaz a transformação, mas no caso das células trazidas por Orion, a situação teve que ser adaptada, pois a tecnologia da Terra é subdesenvolvida, então implantar as células em mulheres grávidas, daria uma nova vida aos habitantes.

**Mecha.**

Uma mecha é produzida pela mais alta tecnologia daquele planeta. Nem todos têm a habilidade de pilotar e interagir com uma máquina, mas quando isso acontece os cientistas fazem a fusão entre humano e máquina. É coletado um pouco de sangue do usuário, que passa a ser duplicado e injetado na máquina – como se fosse sangue - que cria um elo entre piloto e mecha, depois do primeiro contato nunca se separam. Alguns fios da máquina se unem ao corpo humano, como veias, esses fios fazem a ligação direta e uma vez unidos nunca mais se separam, somente quando o humano morre.

Uma ligação perfeita que somente poucos humanos conseguem.

**Hoje.**

Contudo, só a união entre mecha e piloto ira reativar as lembranças. Ivan explicava o processo e tentou responder a tudo que sua memória lhe permitia. Falou da fita que gravou antes de nascer novamente e cada um seguiu para um canto...

-x-

**Na varanda do templo de leão...**

Ophelia olhava o nada, sentia que aquela conversa mexeu com seu ser. A brisa balançava os seus cabelos, a roupa grega a deixa parecendo uma deusa, foi o que pensou o espanhol ao sair do templo aonde tinha a reunião dos cavaleiros, para ver como estava a hóspede.

- Ophelia. – falou o capricorniano. – Tudo bem?

Ela se virou e viu as lágrimas cair da sua face.

-x-

**Jardim por trás do templo de leão... **

Ivan olhava o céu, Etheniel entrou no jardim e se aproximou o máximo para ficar bem perto do brasileiro. E para sua surpresa, ele o abraçou começando a chorar. Com carinho, pegou o queixo do brasileiro e fitou os olhos castanhos escuros que passavam tanto medo e sem mais esperar o beijou, esperou por qualquer reação, mas para sua alegria, ele retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

- Etheniel... – partiu o beijo e o fitou.

- Ivan, vamos para o quarto que leãozinho me cedeu.

- Claro.

-x-

**Na varanda do templo de leão...**

Ela contou um pouco do que viu quando era outra pessoa no planeta. Shura comentou que ficou um pouco perdido, assim que foi trazido para Grécia. Ambos começaram a se identificar com o seu modo de ser.

- Você vai dormir onde? – questionou o cavaleiro.

- Não sei. – falou agora percebendo que não tinha trazido nada da sua casa destruída.

- Posso oferecer a minha humilde morada para passar a noite até se instalar.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto os dois subiam para capricórnio, um cavaleiro olhava muito desconfiado os dois. Não estava gostando da amizade deles logo assim, pois foi ele que a salvou. Ia depois falar com Shura, sobre aqueles toques demasiados e o casaco que deu a ela, além daquela roupa grega.

-x-

**China – Deserto de Gobi...**

O grego bem que tentou diminuir a febre, sem sucesso. Ia fazer uma última tentativa, pois não ia sair no deserto com ele febril. Se pelo menos diminuísse um pouco, até poderia levá-lo até uma cidade próxima, mas nesse estado não.

Tarot parecia que havia dormindo num canto, não estava mais com os 'olhos' brilhando, só havia a pequena fogueira que havia feito para o frio cortante do deserto. Com cuidado, acordo o chinês que não entendeu o que o outro fazia. O sagitariano retirou a sua camisa mostrando não só as cicatrizes das batalhas e treinamentos, como o belíssimo corpo.

Em seguida retirou a camisa de Mallos que se retraiu, mas usando o cosmo o sagitário o viu se acalmar e voltar a dormir. Sim. Aioros ia usar o seu cosmo para diminuir a febre do rapaz, como fazia com seu irmão quando ele tinha forte febre a noite. Notou que o outro se aconchegou mais no seu corpo e alisou os cabelos negros.

Notou uma cicatriz nas costas de Mallos e a tocou de leve.

- Parece que você teve uma vida difícil garoto. – falou o sagitariano.

- Mallos. – com um olho meio aberto o chinês respondeu. – Mallos é o meu nome.

- Aioros.

- Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Tente dormir.

- Hum...

-x-

**Pela manhã...**

Mallos acordou e sentiu o calor de um corpo, igualzinho quando sua mãe o colocava para dormir ou o seu pai o deixava dormir no colo dele. Abriu os olhos e viu um homem, o mesmo homem da outra noite, achou que tinha sonhado, mas era real. Sorriu e notou o quanto era é bonito. Quando...

- DESGRAÇADO! – gritou um homem vestido com uma armadura de prata. – É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, NO MEIO DO NADA. PEGANDO ESSE VIADO SAFADO.

O grego acordou com os gritos e assimilou depois de alguns minutos o que estava acontecendo. Brendo soltando fogo bem na sua frente olhando feio para Mallos, que não gostou da fala daquele homem.

- Brendo... – tentou falar o sagitariano.

- Brendo uma...

- Para com esses ataques, porque você não namora mais comigo. – cobriu o corpo do menor. - E eu não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida a uma pessoa como você.

Mallos fitou de cima a baixou aquele tal Brendo, um homem bonito, parecia um anjo com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, além de uma veste prata. Contudo tratava mal o Aioros que o ajudou depois de dias de febre e ainda o chamava de coisas horríveis. Ia dar uns socos na cara dele, mas como ainda não tinha se alimentado bem nos últimos dias, achou melhor se recuperar para entrar na briga.

Aioros não saiu do local e viu o cavaleiro de prata sair da casinha, também sentiu o cosmo se afastar. Esperou que ele voltasse ao santuário.

-x-

Tarot e Mallos conversavam, enquanto Aioros fazia algo para comer. Iam sair do deserto e conseguir encontra um local onde o sinal do celular pegasse.

- Pronto. – falou o sagitariano. – É simples, mas irá te sustentar.

- Obrigado. – pegou o prato e a colher improvisada comendo. – E você? – até que a comida estava boa, ou melhor, a melhor comida que comeu na vida depois da morte dos seus pais.

- Você precisa comer algo para seguirmos viagem.

- Diga-me.

- Hum...

- Porque você veio até aqui mesmo? – o olhou antes de abocanhar mais um pouco daquela comida.

- Vim porque tem um... Acho que uma pessoa, querendo matar as pessoas que tem esses robôs gigantes que você tem.

- Tarot não é um robô.

- É. – falou a voz mecânica. – Tarot é amiga de Mallos. – ficou em pé e fez uma pose de brava. - Eu sou gente.

Aioros não entendeu nada, mas achou melhor concordar, afinal se um robô quase destruiu uma cidade, imagina o que esse faria com ele. Após a refeição, os três seguiram pelo deserto até um vilarejo mais próximo.

-x-

**Santuário, templo de capricórnio...**

Shura preparava um café da manhã maravilhoso. Ophelia tomou um banho e seguiu o cheiro de comida gostosa, notou que na cozinha estava além do cavaleiro de nome Shura tinha um...

- Bom dia Ophelia. – falou o cavaleiro. – Esse é Afrodite.

- Prazer. – beijou a mão dela e completou ao saber que ela estava em duvida sobre sua beleza. – Sou um rapaz. – acrescentou o sueco.

- Bom dia! E muito bonito por sinal. – foi sincera nas palavras e o estomago reclamou. – Desculpa, não como desde ontem.

- Sirva-se. – o espanhol colocou uma xícara na mesa e foi retirar algo do forno.

O pisciano fitou os dois e concluiu duas linhas: ou ambos são irmãos separados pelo destino ou o espanhol está gostando da ruiva. Um estalo veio na sua mente e concluiu que ele esta gostando dela, mas como seria quando o canceriano soubesse disso? Notou que ontem o italiano falava que Shura era um aproveitador, e logo o sueco deduziu que aquilo é mesmo ciúme e dos possessivos.

-x-

**Templo de leão...**

Aioria acordou e foi à cozinha preparar algo, pensou no irmão, pois até o momento nada, nenhuma informação sobre o robô que ele procura. Ia fazer o de sempre. Pegou o saquinho de cereais e colocou numa tigela leite e muito cereal.

-x-

**Enquanto isso no quarto de hospede...**

Etheniel acordou e viu que não era um sonho, ele estava bem ali dormindo em cima do seu corpo. A noite não foi uma das melhores, pois soube pelo seu amado que era alérgico a morango e quase o intoxicava com uma camisinha.

Ainda bem que encontrou uma por ali, bem fácil, do leãozinho do cabelo laranja.

-x-

**Cozinha de leão...**

Com a barriga cheia, o leonino ia sair quando viu o americano entrando e estranhou ao vê-lo de cueca pela casa. E deduziu...

- Não. – falou o grego. – Diz que não. – fechou os olhos com as mãos.

- Digo que sim. – falou o americano. – Nossa! – abriu os armários. – Você não come?

- Comi cereal.

- E isso é comida? – pegou duas panelas. – Veja o que um homem do Texas sabe fazer na cozinha.

- Desde que não acabe com minhas panelas. – falou baixinho o leonino.

-x-

**Quarto de hospede de leão...**

- Ivan. – cutucou o brasileiro. – Ivan acorda.

Abriu um olho e viu o americano com um avental com um leãozinho fofo e de cueca.

- Que foi? – remexeu na cama e fechou o olho. – Kriska queimou as suas roupas?

- Não. – ai meter uma panela na cabeça dele. – Encontraram um dos nossos e parece que ele está doente.

Ivan levantou-se tão rápido que ficou tonto e voltou a se sentar na cama. Etheniel contou que alguns cavaleiros foram a China, onde encontraram um garoto e pelo visto o chinês está doente.

-x-

**China – Em algum ponto não identificado... **

Aioros havia feito a ligação para o santuário assim que o celular deu sinal e esperava pelo transporte. Mallos estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore e suava muito. O sagitariano se aproximou, ajoelhou-se, retirando as luvas da armadura e o elmo, com cuidado segurou o rosto dele, encostando suas testas.

A reação do chinês foi de espanto pelos movimentos do grego a sua frente, ia dizer que não estava mal, porém seu suor dizia o contrário. Ambos não compreendiam essa febre, mas o cavaleiro não ia deixá-lo perecer.

- Notei que não tem nenhum ferimento. – falou do nada de olhos fechados, o cavaleiro.

- Eu não tenho mesmo. – abriu os olhos o chinês, observando o rosto sereno a sua frente. – Mas como você sabe?

- Quando dei um banho em você, percebi que não há nada...

- Você me viu nu? – ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Como acha que dei banho em você? – deu um sorriso sem abrir os olhos. – Fique sossegado, que não fiz nada demais. Dei um banho em você como fazia em Oria.

- Oria?

- Meu irmão. Você vai gostar dele.

- Aioros?! – falou uma voz vinda de longe. – Olha ele ali, Saga.

O marina parou diante dos dois e percebeu a mesma sensação que o sagitariano havia percebido quando viu o rapaz pela primeira vez. O cosmo pequeno tentando se curar da febre. Mallos observou o marina e notou outro homem igual ao primeiro com uma veste dourada. Os quatro entram numa aeronave seguidos de Tarot que não queria entrar por ter medo de altura.

-x-

A aeronave sobrevoava o deserto, Saga e Kanon olhavam o sagitariano cuidado do chinês e Tarot quieta encolhida, com medo de cair do céu. Talvez Tarot nunca soubesse o que poderia fazer, mas sua preocupação é com seu amigo Mallos, quando do nada Tarot olha fixamente para a porta enorme de metal.

- Vindo. – falou a voz mecânica. – Vindo rápido. – parecia que via através do metal.

Na cabine um dos pilotos acha estranho um objeto no radar, o objeto não identificado voava numa altura inferior a um veiculo aéreo comum. Mallos encostado no sagitariano estava apreensivo, quando um choque os fez cair no chão.

- Segurem-se! – falou o piloto da aeronave.

Outra investida e mais outra na lataria da aeronave, quando garras perfuram a fuselagem e num segundo golpe a chapa de metal sai voando longe. Um robô vermelho vivo põe a sua cabeça mais perto e vê Mallos. Depois coloca a mão e tenta pega-los.

- É a louca que máscara falou. – disse o marina, tentando se manter em pé e ajudar.

- Não. - falou Saga se equilibrando.

- Como não? – Kanon tentava chegar perto do sagitariano e do chinês, mas foi ao chão sendo segurando pelo gêmeo, que pegou um cinto preso na fuselagem.

- A cor está errada.

-x-

Aioros tentou se equilibrar e fugir da garra do ser metálico, Tarot não se mexia de medo, pois ela achava que se fizesse algo, ia derrubar o monstro gigante de metal – a aeronave que estavam. Mallos rolou e parou perto de Tarot, quando viu Aioros ser pego e levado para fora da aeronave.

- SOLTE-ME! – gritou Aioros e sentiu os ouvidos doerem. – SAGA! KANON!

O geminiano mais velho lançou um pouco de cosmo, que fez o robô soltar o sagitariano. Mallos entrou em pânico ao ver o outro cair do céu.

- Tarot. – chamou a amiga. – Vamos...

- Tarot com medo. – falou tremendo. – Tarot não gosta de briga.

- Tarot me segue. – dentro de si a palavra 'pula que ela te pega' veio a sua cabeça e o chinês pulo atrás do grego.

Antes do robô soltar Aioros, este feriu a cabeça em alguma parte de seu metálico corpo e desmaiou, caindo. Mallos o pegou no ar e olhou para cima e viu o robô vindo com tudo.

- TAROT!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

Ivan explicou um pouco do que eu tinha em mente sobre a tecnologia das mechas. Sim, Ophelia reviveu o passado deles, mais adiante os recrutas que são as fichas que irão aparecer. Sim, Mary não gosta de Orion, por algum motivo, ela nem sabe quem é Ivan. Máscara da morte deu a louca quando viu Mary e eu daria essa tremedeira que ele deu. Mary é malvada ao quadrado do quadrado. Ophelia ainda está em estado de choque e querendo entender o motivo do ataque. Sim, nossos cavaleiros ficaram apaixonados pela ruiva. Será mesmo?

Nosso texano pegou com tudo e até o novato quase... Menos. Ele segurou o grego/sagitariano gostoso. No próximo capítulo, terminaremos o inicio dessa jornada.

Beijos e obrigada.

* * *

**Observação: **

Quero agradecer ao pessoal do fórum do facebook pela oportunidade de escrever comentários sobre a fanfic. O pessoal escreveu uma crítica muito boa sobre a trama que desenvolvi aqui e me aconselharam em muitos pontos que estou em falta, como meu serio problema de mente mais rápida que dedos. Human Being comentou aqui, mas já respondi ao comentário dela lá, achando fascinante como as pessoas no 'clube' escreveram o que eu já sabia. Não, elas não escreveram falando mal da minha pessoa, mas deram ótimos conselhos que vou seguir e espero quando apresentar outro trabalho, algo tenha mudado. Estou a escrever essa observação porque sei que muitos que lêem essa fanfic sabem como é difícil construir uma trama e postar, além de certas pessoas acharem que você deve ser um PHD em letras, mas vão por mim peça ajuda e revisem o seu texto até achar que está melhor que antes. Fui mesmo corajosa em me jogar assim, expondo o que construi. Ganhei muitas coisas ao ler os comentários, como uma vontade de me aprimorar mais e mais porque eu fui letrada de maneira errada e nota-se nos meus textos a falha, que tento corrigir... Mas chega de falatório e siga o seu sonho.

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**MishellyAl**– Minha amada beta! Só tem você mesmo para me ajudar e ama o que escrevo além de lembrar a trilha sonora. Muito obrigada!

**Mabel (Lebam) –** É mesmo, acho que Mary é parente de Devon (fanfic novo mundo), não eles não tem parentesco porque Devon apesar de malvado ele tem uma meta. Ele deseja algo, já Mary é Mary. Rose é demais e corajosa. Asthy é quase uma gatinha mesmo. Kk. Julian esqueceu mesmo Saori, ainda bem. Kkkkkkk. Etheniel é um mistério amiga. Saori sabe demais eu acho, ela sabe de algo que não contou nem mesmo para mim.

**Takamiya **(Elhienn Hovercast**) – **Olha ai o que deu a mensagem por PM. Valeu por liberar. Eu lembro sempre de Evangelion quando leio mecha ou robô. Ae! Sem muito que dizer do seu comentário porque amei. Beijos!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Nem imagine o sofrimento de Ophelia. Desculpa pela Rose, mas até que ficou bom o aparecimento dela, deu um up aos personagens. Até o canceriano ficou malucão. E a dupla vai ficar forte mesmo, para enfrentar Mary. Eu também gostei de Asthy. Beijos!

**Hikari Nemuru** - Oi! Nem queira saber no que vai dar cavaleiros, mechas e alienígenas. É a Mary, é muito malvada mesmo. É, nossa sereia vai ser mamãe assim como o fofo do Julian vai ser papai. Que lindo! Ela é doce mesmo Asthy. Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Sabe que eu ainda não assisti esse anime. Estou a procura dele para continuar e saber o que houve. Só tenho o primeiro capítulo, creio. Sim Asthy é fofa demais. Ficou mesmo Transformers? Uai! É acho que foi muito forte, mas ela vai fazer a diferença mais na frente. Sim eles estão esperando um filhote. Que fofo! Mary ainda tem muito que aprontar. Beijos!

**Shina com**** –** Obrigada amiga pelo elogio. Kkk. Que isso menina! Sei que você se esforçou para escrever e claro que sua ficha ficou boa viu. Você é que não sabia. Beijos e lutei bravamente com oculista malvado que até que enfim foi depois de duas faltas. Affe!

**Lyta White**** – **Sei que foi triste, mas ela deu uma lição de força e determinação. Sim, ele a abraçou, mas está explicado o motivo nesse capítulo. Será que ele amoleceu um pouco ou não? Eu quero uma mecha assim também. Beijos!

**Jules Heartilly**** – **É muito triste mesmo o que aconteceu com Rose. Nem queria saber o que esta havendo com Ivan e Etheniel. E olha que tem um fã de Etheniel. Ae! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Aqui ia terminar o primeiro ciclo da Saga Santa Mecha, mas eu e Mi tivemos uma ideia – uma? – conversa no facebook dá nisso e as ideias surgiram. Ia ficar enorme esse capítulo, então pensamos em dividi-lo e aqui está... **

**Esperem revelações no próximo e último capítulo, porque vai ter mesmo. Preparem-se para fortes emoções, beijos, prováveis casais, gente nova e etc. E vamos à leitura...**

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capítulo 5 **

**Rússia**

Os cabelos lisos e grisalhos na altura das costas, o corpo normal para a idade, olhos vermelhos vivos, morena clara, essa é a russa Mary. Sim, uma pessoa que poderia passar por uma humana, se não fosse um pouco alienígena por conta do DNA. Bufou e entrou no hangar.

Mary observava os últimos reparos de Escuridão e logo daria início às buscas de Orion e da medrosa londrina. Ela soube por um dos empregados, que seu pai deixou a fortuna para eles e mais algumas pessoas que trabalhavam com obras filantrópicas. Talvez, para compensar a destruição que sua filha fez e ira fazer até que alguém a impedisse.

Não importava o que aquele velho chato fez ou deixou de fazer, pois a única coisa que herdou foi o hangar onde estava agora e a sede de vingança que corria nas suas veias. Sim, estava farta dessa vida terráquea onde não tinha um propósito certo para sua vida.

Afinal, quem foi o inteligente que a enviou justamente no seu inimigo de infância, para essa terra miserável, com seres mais miseráveis ainda. A brincadeira poderia ser de um dos seus superiores, já que não era e nunca foi muito boazinha como os outros. Não que lutasse pelo mal, mas não daria chance ao inimigo e não lutaria feito uma garotinha indefesa. Matou e matará pelo que acha certo.

Quando entrou em Escuridão pela primeira vez, fez grandes descobertas sobre o seu passado e o ódio que nutria dos seus pais só fez crescer. Sabia desde o dia que começou a ter pensamentos e sonhar com outras pessoas estranhas, que aquele não era o seu lugar e nunca foi. Anos perdidos nessa terra nojenta.

Ódio e vingança. Ódio por ser trazida por Orion. E vingança de todos que não a deixaram para morrer de forma gloriosa. Era melhor ter ficado lá e ter morrido a ter que...

- Aproximação indevida do espaço aéreo, senhorita. – falou Escuridão, a tirando dos pensamentos.

- Quem é? – questionou, esperando aquela fracassada de Londres, uma luta com aquela fraquinha ia lhe fazer feliz.

- Quem são, seria o certo. – olhou para cima. – Creio que eles não são quem esperávamos.

- Visualize algo de concreto.

- É o esquadrão verde, senhorita.

Ela ficou estática, sabia quem era o esquadrão verde. Como eles chegaram rápido? E como sabiam dela? A russa não percebeu que sua mecha soou luzes vermelhas de perigo. Escuridão ficou preocupado e pegou a humana a colocando dentro de si, ia salvá-la, mas já era tarde.

Do lado de fora, um robô sobrevoava o hangar, parou no ar e abriu um compartimento de energia em cima dos ombros. Sem excitar abriu fogo. Um único feixe de energia. O hangar foi pelos ares, os empregados da casa viram o fogo e tentaram apagar. Duas horas até as chamas serem ser apagadas e nenhum sinal de Mary. Deram-na com morta.

**-x-**

**Santuário. **

Após o café da manhã, Ophelia foi ver Asthy. Durante a noite mal dormiu pensando no que viu. Segundo Ivan, por ela ter mais tempo de ligação com sua companheira, suas lembranças foram mais fortes e maiores. Chegou à arena e viu Asthy feliz com as outras mechas, pediu a amiga para conversar em particular e foram até um local isolado.

- Asthy. – falou já pensando no que ia fazer assim que visse Mary. – Você tem o registro da luta?

- Asthy tem. – disse a robô sentando-se no cão. – Por que, amiga quer?

- Sim.

- Amiga quer ser forte para vingar Rose?

- Sim.

- Asthy não vai deixar amiga ver o registro.

- Por que? – não entendeu por que sua companheira não queria compartilhar o registro.

- Ophelia vai ser igual a Mary. – falou séria. – Ophelia não é igual a Mary. Amiga não vai ver o registro e se tornar malvada para matar os outros. Ophelia deve lutar pela paz e não por vingança.

- Você sabe mais da minha vida do que eu.

- Sim. – abriu o compartimento onde a humana se instalava. – Pequenos de Ophelia e marido fizeram desenhos em amiga Asthy.

A irlandesa entrou no compartimento passou a mão em uma parte metálica tirando um pouco de pó e viu alguns desenhos. Eram os desenhos dos seus filhos e ao ver as imagens, uma pequena chama de cosmo se acendeu. Asthy sabia que para derrotar Mary, sua amiga precisava de energias positivas. E ia lhe dar forças para lutar pelo certo, não por vingança.

-x-

**Escadarias...**

O brasileiro e o americano desciam até o primeiro templo, devidamente vestidos para saber o que tinha acontecido. Segundo o leonino, algo ocorreu no deserto e a aeronave não respondia. Etheniel estranhou ao ver o seu amado entrando no templo do ariano.

Ivan achou que fez tudo certo, não que estivesse usando o americano, mas não tinha como negar que tê-lo perto de si, era melhor do que sonhar com o que fez no passado. Sabia que o amor deles poderia deixá-lo mais forte para a batalha, mas não imaginou que a batalha em questão estaria tão perto. Estava com medo de perdê-lo ou fazer uma besteira, caso seu amado estivesse em perigo. Sim, ia entrar em Orion e ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse sua vida.

E se o que os cavaleiros relataram antes de irem ao deserto fosse verdade, o jovem que estava buscando não estava doente como imaginam. Ele pode ter passado pelo processo de união com sua mecha ou ele poderia estar com algo não identificado. Não poderia saber, sem antes vê-lo. Abriu a mala e tirou de lá algumas sacolas, voltou para perto de Etheniel.

-x-

Na arena, o casal chegou perto dos robôs, Ivan abriu um compartimento de Orion. Kriska observava a tudo e achou muito estranho ver pontos vermelhos na China, parecia ser chuva.

- Vista isso. – deu uma sacola para ele. – E encontre Ophelia. – falou o brasileiro mexendo nos botões do painel de Orion.

- Posso saber o que esta havendo? – abriu a sacola e viu uma espécie de macacão muito estranho.

- A primeira leva de rastreadores chegou para matar os sobreviventes.

-x-

**China.**

**Na aeronave.**

Os gêmeos viram toda a cena sem poder fazer nada. Tarot não se mexia, porém queria ajudar seu amigo. Quantos momentos passaram juntos e felizes naquele pequeno vilarejo esquecido do mundo, até a morte dos pais dele e jurou ajudá-lo, quando se tornou mercenário ajudando as pessoas necessitadas.

Tarot não compreendia a grandeza do mundo, mas vivia de acordo com as lendas contadas de boca a boca por velhos ou sábios. Acreditava que pessoas vindas do céu ajudariam, mas pensava no por quê aquele ser do céu não ajudava. Por que temia pelo amigo? As luzes internas se acenderam e olhou para o buraco, vendo que o robô tinha ido embora.

-TAROT!

Mallos olhou para cima e viu o robô vindo com tudo. Um estalo, sua mente recordou de uma passagem que nunca viveu nessa vida terráquea.

-x-

**Alguns anos atrás em um planeta distante...**

**Batalha pela fuga. **

Mallos estava pilotando, Tarot tinha uma boa posição daquela montanha. Um a um seus inimigos caiam. Viu ao longe uma mecha conhecida, ele lutava mais a frente com os outros amigos que fez na base. Ia parar de atacar quando o viu caindo do céu, porém um zumbido baixo e a voz conhecida...

- Continue por nós meu amor. – foi à última mensagem do seu amado namorado.

Deu tudo de si naquele dia. Não ficou só na artilharia pesada, mas usou tudo que tinha e lutou mano a mano com os invasores, permitindo assim que muitas mechas saíssem do planeta em segurança, com alguns habitantes inocentes. Fez o que pode, mas não o viu, estava cansado, ferido, sem munição, com o coração partido e fechou os olhos.

-x-

Voltou à realidade ao ver a mão mecânica, deu um chute para afastá-lo, mas não foi forte o suficiente, quando ia ser pego o robô voou para longe.

Tarot se levantou na aeronave, deu um chute na porta e pulou para salvar o seu amigo e quase irmão. Deu um chute naquele robô e pegou seu amigo e o sagitariano, colocando os dois dentro de si, porém não esperava que o outro lhe socasse, querendo abrir o compartimento onde Mallos estava com Aioros.

Dentro de Tarot, Mallos via toda cena, sabia que deveria agir, mas tinha o grego ali, como faria isso? Caiu na areia do deserto.

Os gêmeos ficaram impressionados, do nada o robô medroso se jogou, os cavaleiros ficaram aliviados, quando o piloto pousou são e salvos. Os gêmeos correram para ver o sagitariano, o chinês e a mecha, mas a imagem que viram os deixou sem palavras.

-x-

**Santuário.**

Shura foi dar uma volta, encontrou com o canceriano na descida das doze casas e vamos dizer que não foi um momento lindo. Se não fosse o sueco em separá-los, teria briga e não qualquer briga. O espanhol não estava entendendo aquelas palavras vindas do italiano, pois estava ajudando a irlandesa, assim como o leonino que ofereceu seu templo para o americano e Mu que deixou o brasileiro passar um tempo em Áries.

Parou ao ver Asthy isolada, se aproximou e notou que Ophelia estava olhando adiante concentrada em alguma coisa. Parou o mais perto que pode e tossiu para chamar atenção, afinal não queria um laser vindo na sua direção.

- Shura. – falou a irlandesa, saindo dos seus pensamentos. – Houve algo? – não entendeu porque ele deu aquela tossida forçada. - Estou em um local impróprio?

- Não houve nada. – a observou bem com a roupa grega. – Pensando no que vai fazer agora, com relação à mulher que matou Rose?

- Traçando uma boa estratégia de batalha, na verdade. – sentou-se na grama. – Vi o registro da luta dela com Rose e tenho que pensar como vou usar tudo que tenho para derrotá-la.

Asthy os olhou e depois foi andando de volta para perto dos outras mechas, queria deixa-los a sós. O robô achou estranho ver um homem escondido os olhando, quando fazia o caminho para a arena, reconheceu como sendo o homem que ajudou sua amiga. Ia falar com ele, mas viu Etheniel se aproximando com uma roupa muito... Incomum?

- Ophelia. – falou o americano. – Ivanzinho quer falar com você. – parou ao lado deles.

- Hã?! – viu o outro e nem sabia o que dizer. – Que roupa é essa? – a irlandesa levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Gostou? – abriu os braços e deu uma volta. – Ficou justa, mas é sexy, ganhei de Ivanzinho e olha que quase não entra. Será que o número é menor ou ele queria me ver todo apertado? Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar.

O capricorniano nem abriu a boca e estranhou a roupa, mas ao vê-lo entregando uma sacola para Ophelia, sua mente tentou processar como ela ficaria com aquele macacão muito justo ao corpo. Pediu a Deusa que ela não tivesse que desfilar com aquele macacão sexy.

-x-

Etheniel apareceu com Ophelia, que ficou incomodada com a roupa, mas os olhares para eles estavam por demais, foi o que o espanhol pensou ao ver o aglomerado fitando a única mulher do trio. O americano não estava nem ai, estava mesmo amando ser olhado com o macacão mega colado ao seu corpo.

Lógico que é para mostrar que ganhou um presente do seu amado e não por sua beleza, desde o inicio que a vestiu estava mostrando o seu presentinho, já que ele não se acha bonito e nem atraente. O italiano apareceu do nada soltando fogo pelas narinas, querendo ver o que fez metade do santuário ir aquele local e deixar os treinos de lado.

- Mas que safadeza é essa? – perguntou vendo o circulo de pessoas que se formava ali.

- Vendo a gatinha ali. – falou o escorpiano que estava mais a frente, tendo uma visão maravilhosa do paraíso.

- Que...? – parou e viu Ophelia de costas para todos, com aquele...

Mas como pode isso? Pensou o canceriano ao vê-la com aquela roupa e ainda por cima aqueles marmanjos por perto, sem contar o espanhol tão amiguinho dela.

- Bem. – falou o brasileiro. – Aqui estão as coordenadas e cuidado. – Ivan não estava entendendo aquele aglomerado de pessoas olhando eles.

- Acha que devemos ir? – falou a irlandesa tentando não perceber os olhares para sua anatomia.

- Sim. Pelo que Orion localizou não é somente um, mas vários.

- O que estamos esperando? – sorriu o americano. – Vamos voar!

- Boa sorte! – desejou o brasileiro.

Claro que o americano deu um mega beijo em Ivan, deixando alguns cavaleiros com uma cara de espanto, pois queria ver a ruiva beijando alguém. Etheniel sentiu que não ia ver mais o brasileiro, esperava que a sensação de aperto no peito fosse passageira ou sua imaginação ou adrenalina. Shura viu Ophelia se aproximar de Asthy, pegou a mão dela e a viu se virar para si.

- Se cuida. – falou o espanhol. – Espero que tenha sucesso na...

- Obrigada. – falou a irlandesa e viu o canceriano mais atrás com cara de poucos amigos. – Tenho que ir.

O capricorniano acenou com a cabeça e ficou um pouco sem jeito de vê-la com aquela roupa mega colada ao seu corpo. O macacão colado, com mangas que vão até o cotovelo e nas pernas, até abaixo do joelho.

O canceriano não estava gostado de nada e assim que ela voltasse ia colocá-la no seu templo sobre os seus cuidados. Afinal quem a salvou? Quem viu aquela maníaca maluca matar uma criança inocente? Até ia questioná-la como conseguiu dormir a noite, sem ver Mary puxando a sua perna.

Dentro de cada mecha, seus pilotos acionaram um botão e um compartimento se abriu, fazendo com que eles ganhassem altura. Em pouco tempo os dois sumiram da visão de todos.

Em terra, Ivan olhou o painel de Orion e achou que viu um sinal vermelho vindo na sua direção, mas talvez fosse mau funcionamento, ignorou. Ao se virar viu um cavaleiro, suspirou e sabia que aquele homem poderia ver o que lhe afligia.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso que me contou? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Se for preciso. – o brasileiro seguiu o cavaleiro para o templo de Mu.

- Quando os vi pela primeira vez quando Aioria me ligou, notei uma ligação muito forte entre vocês. – passaram por outros cavaleiros. – Digo não só seu 'amigo', mas a ruiva também, além de você.

- Ele era meu namorado ou quase marido, ou seja, lá como se chama aqui. – o brasileiro não estava gostando da conversa.

- Tem certeza do que você vai fazer? – perguntou esperando que ele mudasse de ideia.

- Já falei que vou fazer o que for preciso por eles. – viu o templo de Áries. – Quando fui falar com você antes de conversar com Etheniel e Ophelia, você só ficou calado e não falou nada contra nem a favor. Porque agora está querendo saber se eu tenho certeza que vou entrar em Orion e me unir a ele para salvar os meus amigos?

- Só estou querendo saber se você morreria por eles. – olhou Mu, que os esperava. – Você me contou que se entrar em Orion e se conectar a ele, talvez não desconecte mais porque ele não esta mais vivo.

- Fui lá porque soube pelo Kiki que você é a reencarnação de Buda e poderia me aconselhar, mas vejo que você fica me questionando se eu vou mesmo fazer o que penso em fazer...

- Estou só querendo alertá-lo que Etheniel deveria saber da sua decisão, antes que você o faça sofrer. – sorriu para o ariano e continuou a subir. – Deixe pelo menos algo que ele possa ter esperança de que você voltará para ele. – deu um sorriso para Mu e Shaka subiu para o seu templo.

-x-

**Templo de Áries.**

Ivan entrou no quarto de hospede de Áries, onde estavam as suas coisas, abriu a mala e viu a sua roupa, a mesma que deu aos seus amigos. Pegou e foi ao banheiro, se trocou mesmo sabendo que não precisava dela e em uma folha de papel, começou a escrever uma carta.

Não queria fazer isso, mas se a reencarnação de Buda falou aquela frase, é porque um fato importante aconteceria. Talvez Orion tivesse culpa nisso tudo ou ele mesmo tivesse culpa em fazer o que acha certo para os outros. É melhor mesmo esclarecer tudo numa carta, vai saber lá o que o futuro reserva.

-x-

**Em algum lugar entre a Grécia e a China.**

Os dois pilotos verificavam tudo. Ophelia um pouco mais conectada sabia de alguns comandos que poderia fazer, já Etheniel nem se queixava disso, pois sabia que ia ter garra para entrar numa briga e ajudar o mais novo amigo.

-x-

**China.**

Os gêmeos estavam atrás de uma duna, vendo não só a mecha que os atacou, pousar na areia e outras se aproximando ao longe; parece que não os viram ou não estavam querendo nada com eles, por enquanto.

Mallos estava sem saber o que fazer, viu o painel onde tinha todos os robôs que os cercavam, viu uma das mechas - a que o atacou - abrir o compartimento e dela sair uma mulher muito linda, com uma roupa estranha e olhos vermelhos.

- Hum... – pisou na areia e analisou Tarot. – Saia. Sei que você é um dos sobreviventes do planeta que atacamos recentemente. Aquele planetinha conseguiu um feito que nenhum outro fez, diminuiu e muito os nossos guerreiros e quase caímos.

Receoso saiu, mas deixou o grego dentro de Tarot, a febre estava fraca, porém ia proteger o sagitariano que o ajudou.

- Quem são vocês? – questionou o chinês, assim que conseguiu ver a mulher a sua frente. - E o que desejam?

- Somos o esquadrão verde. – falou a mulher. – Ficamos encarregados de ir atrás dos sobreviventes e de Orion. – aproximou-se mais do chinês. – Onde está Orion?

- Eu não conheço nenhum Orion...

- Mentira. – deu um soco em Mallos, que caiu de joelhos. – Eu sei que ele esta aqui.

- Eu não conheço nenhum Orion. - e realmente não conhecia mesmo a pessoa a quem ela se referia.

- Ele fala a verdade. – os dois fitaram os gêmeos se aproximarem. Foi Saga que iniciou o dialogo. – Ele não sabe nada de Orion. – achou melhor se meter na conversa, antes que o chinês morresse ou algo pior.

- Creio que vocês saibam onde ele está. – falou a mulher.

- Senhora. – um robô se ajoelhou e a voz parecia ser masculina. – Encontramos Orion e um dos nossos já deu cabo dele e da outra.

Os cavaleiros ficaram sem ação, pensaram que ia ter tempo de pensar em algo e salvar a todos e contatar o santuário. Talvez fosse uma mentira para conseguir a localização de Orion, por hora resolveram ficar calados.

- Bem. – sorriu a mulher os fitando. – Creio que um dos meus, fez o serviço completo eliminando não só Orion, como qualquer testemunha.

Dentro de Tarot o sagitariano havia acordado e escutou a conversa, esperava que seu irmão estivesse bem. A cabeça doía uma pouco, mas sua preocupação é com Mallos, que estava de joelhos passando mal. Não queria pensar em perder o seu irmão, logo agora quando caminhavam para uma família unida, depois de tê-lo deixado sozinho...

Os pensamentos do sagitariano foram cortados por explosões e uma confusão, viu duas mechas chegarem e reconheceu Asthy e Kriska. Etheniel e Ophelia os localizaram, não perderiam tempo, começaram a separar os aliados dos inimigos. Quando fizeram isso, começou o combate.

-x-

**Santuário. **

Ivan esta pressentindo algo de ruim e voltou para perto de Orion, viu um ponto luminoso em vermelho. O instinto pedia para fazer o certo, mas seu pensamento foi para o americano, quando um apito sonoro alto soou em todo quilômetro do provável ataque, isso significava que todo o santuário seria varrido se não agisse, afinal eles não tinham nada haver com a batalha deles.

Shaka olhou o céu e ficou surpreso com o cosmo vindo na direção do santuário. Saori que conversa com alguns cavaleiros, sobre reforçar a segurança em uma parte do alojamento, também sentiu a aproximação furiosa de um cosmo. Pequenos pedaços de chamas caíram do céu e os cavaleiros começaram a se preparar para o inimigo. Ivan abriu manualmente o compartimento e entrou em Orion, colocou o colar no painel e pensou que os cavaleiros não conseguiram detê-los, nem mesmo ele conseguiria e não ia esperar para ver a matança.

- Ivan, não. – falou o ariano, sabendo o que o outro ia fazer. Bateu na lataria de Orion. – Saia daí. – Shaka o havia alertado para cuidar do brasileiro e evitar o que estava acontecendo. – Desce, nós cuidaremos deles. – não imaginou que um minuto de distração ia fazê-lo perder o brasileiro de vista.

- Desculpa Mu. – falou vendo os fios saírem de Orion. – Diga a Niel que o amo e que me perdoe.

O robô parou em cima do santuário e uma espécie de bola de energia começou a crescer nas mãos da mecha verde oliva, até ficar de um tamanho considerado grande. E lançou da sua mão em cima do santuário. Ivan se conectou a Orion e uma luz forte foi vista da vila, abaixo do templo da deusa Atena.

-x-

**China.**

A batalha parecia estar ganha, pois os inimigos recuavam aos poucos. O sagitariano batia na lataria querendo sair, quando Tarot percebeu que o humano estava dentro dela, abriu o compartimento e o viu cair na areia. Aioros correu para perto de Mallos, que respirava forçado.

- Mallos. – a armadura saiu do seu corpo e montou perto deles. – Calma. – o sagitariano o abraçou. – Vamos levá-lo ao médico.

- Estou... bem... – falou ofegante e suando ainda mais. – Você... bem? – até falar está ficando impossível.

- Foi só um galo. – afastou-se para ver o rosto dele. – Vamos sair daqui.

- A aeronave está um pouco variada. – falou Saga. – O piloto esta tentando entrar em contato com o santuário.

- Saga. – Aioros, virou-se para o geminiano. – Ela falou que destruíram o santuário.

Antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, o esquadrão verde volta. Os gêmeos se colocam em posição de combate, Tarot cruzou os braços para mostrar que não estava nada feliz com a volta deles. Mallos tenta se levantar e Aioros chama a sua armadura, ficando ao lado do chinês.

Kriska e Etheniel se concentram assim como Ophelia e Asthy, ambos esperavam que não precisassem se ligar aos seus companheiros. Uma batalha, sem pelo menos dominar as falhas – a falta de costume com os fios – poderiam os levar a morte, não só a deles como a dos cavaleiros e do chinês doente. Etheniel olha o chinês e depois Ophelia, uma sensação de aperto veio ao seu coração, ao escutar o que o sagitariano falou, mas tinha esperança que eles estivessem sãos e salvos. O americano ia pedi-lo em namoro oficialmente, assim que voltasse a Grécia.

Um som de motor chama a atenção de todos, no meio das dunas um carro amarelo numa velocidade extremamente alta, para no meio do conflito. O motorista é muito hábil no veiculo, porque sinceramente dirigir naquela areia toda sem atolar, não é para qualquer um.

- Saga. – Kanon não tirou o olho do carro amarelo. – Eu estou vendo um Camaro ou é uma ilusão que você criou ou é uma miragem ou é o meu desejo de consumo?

- Kanon. – nem mesmo Saga estava crendo no que via. – Eu estou vendo um Camaro amarelo e parou bem ali. – apontou para o carro.

A porta do Camaro amarelo abriu e dele saiu uma pessoa com um macacão de mecânico bem maior que a pessoa e cheio de enfeites bonitos, uma regata preta por baixo e na cor rosa pastel, calçando um coturno rosa, de cadarço.

- Foi aqui que chamaram um mecânico? – sorriu a aparente mulher. – Que foi? – se virou e viu aqueles robôs. – A coisa está feia por aqui. – deu uma leve batida na lataria do carro. – Bumblebee cuide deles, que vou ver a aeronave.

O esquadrão verde havia recuado para ganhar terreno, era assim que destruíam os inimigos, viram um carro amarelo vindo para cima deles. A aparente mulher não estava entendendo porque todo mundo parou do lado dos rapazes vestido de ouro.

- Os dois grandes ai. – falou para os robôs. – Ajudem Bumblebee. – as mechas se mexeram. – Ganhem tempo. – voltou-se para os outros. – O namorado do suado leva ele para a aeronave. – mostrou a língua. – E os gatinhos me digam onde está o veiculo, para euzinha concertar.

Tarot seguiu os humanos e viu ao longe os dois grupos entrarem numa briga feia. A provável mecânica viu a aeronave e sorriu para o piloto acenando, ambos se conheciam.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Sem muito que comentar, a não ser obrigada e paciência porque a rinite está demais esse mês. Beijos e obrigada de verdade.

* * *

**Observação**: O clube dareviews do facebook é demais. As meninas enviam sempre comentários legais sobre a fanfic e claro, minha amada ShiryuForever94 fez um comentário da minha fanfic. Shi é a pessoa que escreve os melhores yaois que já vi na vida – não recomendo para os fracos de coração, nem ao pessoal que está começando com yaoi porque o babado é forte, só os fortes entendem. Agradecer a: Estela Groselha, Kyoto Wyvern e Lucrécia Bórgia, assim como aos outros integrantes que participam ativamente do fórum. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos para todos!

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**Mabel (Lebam) – **Oi! Kkkkkkkk. Você criou, agora se vira porque estou colocando mais lenha amiga. Eu nem sei de onde surgiu. Brendo é mais outro que vai para a galeria das pessoas odiadas na fanfic. Acho que estou mesmo amando esse negócio de cueca andando por ai. Kkkkkkkkkk. Obrigada amiga e espere o que virá.

**Takamiya **(Elhienn Hovercast**) – **Caraca! Que isso! Estou sem palavras... Anotado o que você mencionou sobre o nome e a descrição, acho que eu deveria ter colocado separadamente, mas esqueci. Perdoado? É acho que fui longe demais com o Máscara, mas levando por esse ângulo você tem razão. A história é longa com relação ao letramento e alfabetização, mas isso é algo que posso explicar em off – via MP. Ainda bem que não é Mallos, ele é o bonzinho. Ok! O ovo de ouro deveria ter dado certo. Cara os dois tinham que se pegar, antes de fazer isso que fiz nesse capítulo. Ninguém ia ficar sem uns amassos – com respeito. Ophelia não é tapada, acho que ela está... Sabe, não é? Tinha que ser sua ideia mesmo, dei uma lida em B'tx e na sua ficha e aqui está. Bem acho que agora... Que isso! Adorei o seu comentário grande e valeu por tudo. Sorte ai!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Que bom que gostou. Pensei que ia ser uma neura minha, mas gostei também. Vamos ver quem ganha o coração dela. Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Acho que Brendo entrou na lista dos personagens odiados dessa fanfic junto com Mary. Kkkkkkkkkk. Espere e verá... Creio que já viu. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

**Lyta White**** – **Sabemos quem é agora, com esse capítulo. Tarot é mesmo fofa. Vixe! Estou com medo de você, mas vamos dar umas surras nele sim, mas não agora, vamos deixar para Mallos. Espero que esteja melhor. Beijos e até a volta.

**Hikari Nemuru** - Que isso eu nem notei a sua demora. Eu estou demorando mesmo. Brendo é do mal mesmo. Mary é malvada, mas nem é tanto assim. E até eu quero saber quem vai ficar com Ophelia. Kkkkkkkk. Você é uma comédia. Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6 e final

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: E chegamos ao último capítulo, peço que não nos matem – eu e Mi – e considerações finais na nota lá embaixo, explicando algumas coisinhas ou não...**

**Boa leitura!**

**Santa Mecha - O início **

**Capítulo 6**

**Santuário.**

Assim que Ivan se conectou em Orion, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Mu viu uma espécie de bola de cosmo, vindo com tudo para cima do santuário. Orion abriu um compartimento para alçar vôo, ganhando os céus e dissipou o ataque com o seu corpo, uma luz forte foi vista da vila, abaixo do templo da deusa Atena.

O contra ataque foi rápido, Orion abriu as mãos e uma espécie de espada com uma lâmina brilhante se formou, transpassando o centro do robô inimigo. O robô verde oliva caiu no meio da arena imóvel, o ariano por pouco não foi atingido pelo corpo metálico.

Shaka desceu correndo as escadarias, pois sentiu uma segunda aproximação.

Um segundo robô – o que atacou Mary – foi visualizado no painel de Orion. O inimigo tinha em mãos uma espécie de lâmina que no meio tinha uma parte não cortante a qual a mão metálica se encaixava perfeitamente sem feri-lo.

As lâminas produziram um som ao se chocarem, quando Orion e o robô inimigo atacaram um ao outro. Os cavaleiros olhavam o céu, admirados com a dança das lâminas e dos robôs em combate, um balé perfeito.

Em um momento de descuido de seu oponente, Orion passou sua espada no pescoço do inimigo, fazendo com que este caísse quase em cima do alojamento. Orion desceu e abriu o compartimento onde o piloto estava e sem piedade enfiou a lâmina matando o rapaz que o pilotava.

Máscara da morte que estava perto da deusa, ficou sem ação. Como ele pode fazer isso com o inimigo? Pelo que entendeu, o rapaz estava em desvantagem sem o robô alienígena. Orion então, olhou na direção da China, onde os outros estavam e começou a andar para aquele rumo.

- Ivan. – chamou o ariano. – IVAN. – mesmo que gritasse, o brasileiro não o escutaria e ainda tentou balançar as mãos para chamar a atenção dele, porém nada. O robô caminhava para saída do santuário, sem ouvir os apelos do ariano que não estava compreendo absolutamente nada dos fatos ocorridos bem diante dos seus olhos. Do nada, parecia que o brasileiro se tornou outra pessoa.

- Orion. – todos se viram em direção a voz. – Eu vou com você. – o indiano parou perto do ariano, trajado com sua armadura. – Você pode me levar?

- Shaka! – Mu não estava entendendo nada. – O que...?

- Eu vou também. – falou o canceriano coberto com sua armadura.

- Então eu vou com vocês. – o canceriano voltou-se para a voz ao longe. – Se não for pedir demais em me levar. – o espanhol não ia deixar a irlandesa ficar maluca que nem o brasileiro.

O italiano não gostou, mas isso não iria depender deles, mas do robô que os olhava. Mu chamou sua armadura e nem precisava falar que iria com eles. Orion se ajoelhou abrindo o compartimento, onde os quatro cavaleiros entraram.

Os quatros observaram Ivan que mal se mexia, nem se quer piscava, a concentração deles e a conexão, dava um frio na espinha. Shaka estava indo para prevenir o que estava por vir. Mu para ajudar no que fosse necessário, afinal uma parcela de culpa era sua, ao deixá-lo entrar em Orion. Shura ia por conta de Ophelia e Máscara da morte para não deixar que a ruivinha fosse influenciada pelo espanhol.

Orion ganhou os céus.

-x-

Shion que viu tudo da sala do grande mestre, recebia as últimas notícias do mundo. Um ataque na Rússia, com uma pessoa morta. A invasão que estava acontecendo na China e o ataque ao santuário. O ariano mais velho começou a pensar que se uma guerra começasse, eles estariam em desvantagem.

-x-

Os outros cavaleiros se aproximaram receosos dos robôs e o que iriam fazer com aquelas sucatas?

-x-

**China.**

Aioros entrou na aeronave e em seus braços estava Mallos, que desmaiou. Kanon foi ajudá-lo e era palpável o medo do sagitariano. Saga e a aparente mulher foram ver o motor.

-x-

Rebecca Eria Rabone, mais conhecida como Becky no mundo onde os homens dominam. A japonesa de 21 anos vem de uma família que ama carros, seu pai é inglês apaixonado pela velocidade e sua mãe japonesa, conhecedora de motores em geral, uma combinação perfeita é Becky.

A melhor nas pistas e em mecânica, não tem nada que ela não concerte, nem mesmo aquela aeronave. Verificou tudo com cuidado e nada passava despercebido pelos olhos treinados da japonesa. Nem mesmo um grão de areia escapava dela. Saga a fitou de cima a baixo, se perguntando de onde saiu àquela pessoa?

Becky tem 1.63, magrinha com poucas curvas, braços e pernas longas, tem o rosto infantil com leves bochechas e covinhas quando sorri, grandes olhos verdes de cílios curvados, no centro da íris amarelado, parecendo um girassol, seus cabelos são lisos e castanhos na altura da cintura.

A jovem verificou tudo e colocou uns fios ali e outros lá, sobre a supervisão do geminiano que não estava entendendo nada do que ela fazia.

- Ô tio! – ela falou incomodada com o olhar dele. – Afasta ai.

- Você sabe o que esta fazendo? – questionou o geminiano ao vê-la olhando para o celular e não para aquele monte de fiação.

- Lógico. – mostrou a língua. – Afinal quem mais o meu amigão chamaria, além de euzinha. – se referia ao piloto da aeronave que é amigo de seu pai. - Olha a feira de automóveis estava boazinha. – já que alguém estava por perto, tinha que ouvi-la. - Os chineses sabem chamar atenção, mas os motores são uma negação. Imagina que o chinesinho sem tamanho, queria me vender um motor do tempo das cavernas. Vê se eu ia comprar uma coisa que se perdeu no tempo e espaço...

Ela começou a tagarelar enquanto via tudo na aeronave, observava o celular e conversava com o cavaleiro. Saga só balançava a cabeça concordando, porque não estava entendendo nada. Piorou quando a japonesa falou de motores a X ou Y com forç ou algo parecido.

-x-

Aioros usou o cosmo e viu os olhos do chinês se abrir, respirou aliviado e não ia parar de aquecê-lo. Tarot olhava toda a cena sem poder fazer nada. Não queria ver seu amigo morrer.

-x-

Do lado de fora, o camaro ganhou velocidade e se transformou em uma forma mais humanoide. Etheniel e Ophelia usavam mais a tática corpo a corpo, porém o inimigo parecia melhor, já que investia no armamento pesado.

Etheniel tentava pilotar Kriska com perfeição, não ia se conectar aos fios, pois seus pensamentos estavam confusos por ter ouvido que o santuário tinha sido atacado. Deu um soco em um robô e afastou o outro. Desviou de uma lâmina afiada e foi atingido nas costas por um inimigo, tombou e quase foi atingido por algo cortante, porém rolou na areia e recomeçou a lutar.

Ophelia não estava melhor que o americano, tinha sentido uma dor forte na última batalha e não ia se conectar, caso fizesse isso, teria problemas. Asthy tentava se manter firme, mesmo o painel avisando dos inúmeros problemas. A luta estava ficando desequilibrada entre os nascidos na terra e os invasores. Bumblebe estava em maior desvantagem, por não estar com um piloto e se comunicava com Becky via celular, mas não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

Ao longe, a mulher de olhos vermelhos observava a tudo com cautela e viu a aeronave, foi na direção de Mallos, quando algo pousou bem na sua frente. Para a surpresa de todos, Orion abriu o compartimento de onde os cavaleiros desceram e o fechou em seguida sendo observado por todos.

- Ora. – falou à mulher que comanda o esquadrão verde. – Veja quem apareceu. – os cavaleiros ficaram entre as mechas e a aeronave. – Orion, o traidor.

Na mesma hora o americano o fitou não entendendo nada. Orion parecia mais vivo que antes e porque aquela maluca o chamou de traidor? O camaro, Asthy e Kriska foram imobilizados pelo invasor.

- Aqui estamos. – falou a mulher dentro da sua mecha. – Eu pilotei anos luz para ver você e os fugitivos que você levou, além de matar sua meia irmã. Mas pensando bem, tenho uma proposta para você caro Orion.

Etheniel não compreendia nada. Porque ele não atacava? Porque Orion é um traidor? E ao abrir o painel de comunicação entre os mechas para ver Ivan, estranhou o olhar vazio dele e teve medo. Muito medo de perdê-lo.

- Mate a todos. – falou a líder do esquadrão. – Que tudo que você fez será perdoado e quem sabe o ajudo com o seu irmão.

Irmão? Irmã? Orion? O que aquilo tudo queria dizer? Viram Orion abrir uma parte do braço e uma luz amarelada se tornar maior com o tempo. Dentro da mecha, a mulher tinha um sorriso quando sentiu que o tiro acertou o seu esquadrão. Deu um soco em Orion e a batalha recomeçou.

-x-

**Na aeronave. **

Becky terminou o concerto e saiu da aeronave.

- Você não vem? – falou o geminiano mais velho.

- Vou ficar e ajudar. – falou a japonesa. – Afinal parece que tem outros douradinhos por aqui. – acenou sorridente como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

Saga estranhou, mas os cosmos adiante eram de Mu, Shaka, Máscara e Shura. O que eles faziam ali? E de quem era aquele cosmo estranho? A aeronave subiu e a japonesa correu para o campo de batalha.

-x-

Voltou-se para a parte dos fundos da aeronave, Saga foi verificar o chinês e o sagitariano, Aioros estava ficando casando e fraco. Afinal seu corpo é humano e falta de alimentação, aliada com o esgotamento mental não ajudava em nada, sem contar que ajudava Mallos a manter-se estável.

Não tendo problemas no caminho, conseguiu chegar à Grécia rapidamente e foram ao hospital. Na entrada do hospital, Aioria os esperava e notou que o seu irmão estava acabado, o segurou quando o sagitariano colocou o chinês na maca.

- Oros? – preocupou-se o caçula.

- Fica de olho nele Oria. – o sagitariano estava cansado e fechou um pouco os olhos, reabrindo depois. – Não o deixe morrer. – viu Tarot sentar perto da entrada, esperando pelo amigo. – Ele ainda é um garoto que não viveu tudo e... – sorriu ao irmão. – Ainda bem que você está vivo.

O sagitariano cansado desmaiou, enquanto os médicos examinavam o chinês que lutava pela vida. Mais aliviados por saber que o santuário não estava correndo perigo, o sagitariano resolveu descansar e esperava que tudo fosse resolvido.

-x-

**Deserto.**

Becky enviou uma mensagem pelo celular e visualizou a situação. Saiu correndo e mesmo com a areia fofa chegou onde os outros lutavam. Os cavaleiros tentavam atacar, mas mesmo sendo quatro contra um, parecia que não fazia diferença.

Shaka e Mu caíram longe, sentindo dores nas juntas, já o italiano e o espanhol tentavam sair das mãos que os seguravam com força. Becky correu e deu um chute incrível, fazendo com que o robô caísse soltando os cavaleiros.

Impressionados, o ariano e o indiano se olharam, Shaka percebeu um cosmo mais forte vindo da pessoa com o macacão. Ela parecia mais 'evoluída' que os outros ou no mesmo nível que os invasores.

- Bumblebe. – falou a japonesa. – É hora da porrada!

A mecha se transformou em carro saindo de perto dos inimigos e quando parou perto da sua dona voltou a ser um robô. Com agilidade, Becky entrou no seu companheiro e logo os fios saíram do painel se unindo a ela. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados e o robô deu dois socos no ar: um para a direita e depois outro para a esquerda, ensaiando uns passos, quando abriu as mãos uma bola de energia se formou, colocou sua mão dentro dela, de onde saiu uma espada pulsando energia. Saiu correndo para a batalha.

Ivan deu um soco na líder e tentava se afastar para usar algo mais forte, porém a agilidade da líder do esquadrão não o deixava fazer isso. Viu rapidamente que os outros estavam em desvantagem e sabia que eles não iriam se unir aos seus companheiros. Estava fazendo isso pelo seu amado e parou de pensar quando voou longe. Repreendeu-se e levantou-se rapidamente, mas não esperava que um ataque vindo de cima o fizesse cair ferido na areia.

Ophelia assim que se viu livre, derrubou um dos inimigos, mas levou um soco que a deixou zonza. Asthy ocultou os avisos sonoros pelo bem da sua amiga, mas tinha um vazamento e não aguentaria por muito tempo, notou que a temperatura da amiga subiu muito.

- Amiga Ophelia. – falou Asthy. – Recuar.

- Não. – a irlandesa se mantém firme.

- Recuar.

- Eu falei que não.

- Vamos ajudar amigos.

- Amigos? – notou que os outros lutavam com os robôs sem precisar de ajuda. – Quem?

- Amigo que a ajudou e amigo bonzinho que fala espanhol.

Virou-se e viu os cavaleiros mais atrás, recuou para ajudá-los e conseguiu derrubar um robô, porém estava esgotada. Viu uma sombra e mais um inimigo, abriu as mãos e mesmo não conectada, lançou um pouco de energia, os cavaleiros lhe ajudaram. Asthy notou que sua companheira estava desmaiada, pois havia usando toda sua energia – cosmo – sem se conectar.

Etheniel viu seu amado cair adiante e tentou ajudá-lo, mas algo o atacou covardemente pelas costas, o desestabilizando. Viu o tal camaro a ajudando a sair daquela encrenca, mas sua atenção era em Orion, que estava caído adiante e quando a líder do esquadrão verde ia matá-lo, uma mecha pousou entre eles. O canceriano a reconheceu.

- NINGUEM TENTA ME MATAR. – falou ofegante. - E ORION É MEU, SUA VADIA DE QUINTA.

- Veja só. – falou a líder do esquadrão. – Sua irmãzinha veio lhe ajudar.

- Irmã? – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- LEVANTA ESSE TRASEIRO GORDO SEU FILHO DE UMA VACA E MATA ELA, IMPRESTAVEL. – gritou uma energética Mary.

O italiano não acreditava no que via. Mary estava ali quase morta e seu companheiro em pedaços. Orion se levantou e fitou Escuridão. Se não fosse por Escuridão que a salvou a tempo, talvez sua piloto – Mary - não estivesse viva. Mary estava acabada com um olho ferido e com vários cortes, mas não deixaria seres alienígenas de merda, acabar com ela.

- ATACAR! – ordenou um ataque, mesmo sabendo que não era para lutar ao lado do seu meio irmão, porém inimigos bons são sempre os mortos.

Gritou furiosa partindo para cima da líder do esquadrão. Orion a seguiu mesmo sentindo que não conseguiria muita coisa, mas precisava de uma brecha para atacar. A confusão era tamanha, que nem mesmo o virginiano sabia o que fazer.

Máscara da morte foi socorrer a irlandesa com Shura. Becky havia salvado o americano. Ao longe todos viram uma luz, desesperado Etheniel saiu de Kriska e correu para ver seu amado.

-x-

**Minutos antes...**

Mary estava dominando a situação e quando foi atingida na altura do compartimento onde estava Escuridão, a mecha segurou a lâmina da espada da líder. Orion se preparou para atacar com tudo que tinha e assim o fez, o máximo de energia disparou por um dos compartimentos do braço fazendo que com uma poeira levantasse. Porém os danos foram tanto para Ivan quanto para Mary.

Os inimigos estavam espalhados pelo deserto, assim como a líder do esquadrão, mas os nascidos na terra estavam piores... Todos estavam quase mortos.

-x-

**Um dia depois...**

O dia estava apenas começando, o sol dava o ar do seu esplendor, um rapaz olhava algo mais a frente, quando uma jovem parou ao seu lado. Ela não sabia o que dizer e nem como começar uma conversa amistosa depois...

- Como eles estão? – questionou o rapaz.

- Bem. – falou a jovem e o fitou, mas a expressão dele não mudou.

- Ophelia, como ela está? – a jovem voltou a olhar o que ele via.

- Bem. Segundo os médicos, na primeira batalha ela não tinha se recuperado bem e na segunda batalha abriu os curativos, sem contar que ela quebrou alguns ossos, mas pelo DNA alienígena...

- Ela se recuperou dos mais graves. - completou sem emoção, o jovem. – E o novato?

- Mallos? – viu confirmar sem tirar os olhos da paisagem à frente. – A febre baixou e ninguém sabe os motivos. – havia uns ferimentos e uns arranhões. - Mas ele ficará internado pela desidratação.

- A do carro?

- Rebecca falou que assim que a feira terminasse, apareceria no santuário. Ela só teve uns arranhões.

- A mulher que matou Rose?

- Perdeu um olho e está se recuperando bem.

- Bom.

- E você Etheniel? – o viu fechar os olhos. – Como se sente? – questionou a deusa.

- Destruído. – se virou e saiu da varanda do décimo terceiro templo, onde Orion estava conectado a Ivan seguro e protegido.

No começo, o americano custou a acreditar que seu amado estava vivo. Não o sentia e o coração não batia, mas o indiano o informou que o cosmo dele estava forte. Um humano talvez estivesse morto naquela batalha, mas eles não, afinal são um pouco alienígena, sem contar o cosmo. Ivan permaneceria vivo se não fosse desconectado de sua mecha.

E o americano queria acreditar que ele não morreria, que assim que o dia amanhecesse tudo estaria bem, mas nada. Foi para o quarto do templo de leão, e se jogou na cama, percebeu um envelope em cima da cômoda e o analisou, pois tinha o seu nome e uma caligrafia linda.

**_Para Etheniel_**

Ivan achou melhor deixar a vista no templo de leão a carta. O americano tomou um susto ao perceber que era a letra de Ivan. E ele escreveu em inglês, abriu o envelope e tirou um papel.

**_Querido Niel,_**

**_Perdoe-me pelo que irei fazer. Perdoe-me por amá-lo demais, mesmo nos vendo apenas uma vez aqui nesse planeta e feito você saber que entrar em Orion não seria seguro. Sei que ao ler essa carta, você estará pensando que tramei tudo, mas ao ouvir Ophelia, pensei que você poderia morrer nas mãos daquela que matou Rose e eu não queria perde-lo mais. Te amo. Caso eu me conecte e não volte, me enterre na minha terra. Caso eu consiga sobreviver, acho que você nem lerá isso e poderemos repetir a dose. Gostei muito dos carinhos. Agora, caso aconteça um milagre, me espere. E por favor, não deixe que ninguém pegue Orion. Não sei mais o que escrever a não ser: Te amo e me espere._**

**_Do seu querido Ivanzinho._**

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, notou um segundo papel com uma lista de pessoas e instruções. Sorriu.

- Ivazinho, é melhor que você volte, ou terei de buscá-lo, seu bobo.

-x-

**No décimo terceiro templo.**

Saori olhava Orion, quando viu um vulto se aproximar. As madeixas negras e a pele alva davam um ar estranho às roupas diferentes, como se ele pudesse se passar por um civil.

- Ele emana muito cosmo. – falou o jovem de cabelos negros. – Precisamos escondê-lo.

- Como assim escondê-lo? – ficou preocupada a deusa.

- Ora Atena. – falou o jovem. – Você percebeu quem ele é. E como ele é um atrativo de seres alienígenas. – até onde dormia, o rapaz de cabelos negros sentia o cosmo do brasileiro o incomodando e muito. - Eu vou levá-lo comigo...

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Atena. – fez um gesto com as mãos e três vultos apareceram. – Vamos levá-lo e cuidar dele.

Os quatros sumiram com Orion. A deusa não sabia o que fazer.

-x-

**Submundo.**

Hades fitava a estranha criatura a sua frente. Impressionante como ele ainda emanava mais cosmo do que o normal, mas só ele e os Deuses perceberam isso, além do indiano.

- Minos. – falou o deus e prontamente ele apareceu na sua frente. – Fique responsável por ele e caso acorde tente mantê-lo afastado da superfície.

- Como queira, meu senhor.

Assim que Hades sumiu, a curiosidade do juiz se fez presente. Abriu o compartimento e o viu, não soube o que sentiu ao ver aquele pequeno ser enrolado por fios, que pareciam com o seu golpe, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Tocou de leve o rosto do rapaz e o viu mexer de leve a cabeça como se buscasse contato. Seu cosmo reagiu com o dele.

- Vou cuidar de você. – falou Minos hipnotizado pelo 'humano'. – Você é meu.

Aiacos que passava pelo local ,achou estranhou as palavras do companheiro de batalha, mas ficou calado, porém ia vigiá-lo de longe. Algo naquela coisa que seu imperador trouxe, o deixava receoso como se uma guerra fosse explodir e aquela criatura fosse à culpa de tudo.

-x-

**À noite, no santuário.**

- COMO ASSIM ELE SUMIU? – gritou a plenos pulmões o americano sendo segurado pelo leonino e a deusa estava com uma cara de quem não sabia o que dizer ou como se explicar.

- Ele sumiu, mas estou à procura... – informou Saori, mas parecia que o cosmo e o ódio do americano iam atacá-la a qualquer momento.

- A PROCURA? – ele não acreditava que uma deusa perdeu uma pessoa assim do nada. - SE ELE SUMIU BEM NA SUA CARA, COMO QUER QUE EU ACREDITE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PROCURANDO? EU DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI COM ELE E NÃO...

- Acalme-se. – falou o libriano. – Saori não tem culpa.

- Mas... – diminuiu o tom da voz, percebendo que estava errado em culpá-la, talvez a deusa nem tivesse visto o 'seqüestro'.

- Ele não foi seqüestrado. – Mary apareceu do nada na sala, usando um tapa olho com uma caveira e com cara de poucos amigos. – É ele não foi levado por nenhum inimigo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou curioso o americano.

- Ora. – sorriu de lado. – Sou a meia irmã dele e creio que a roxinha ali não deixaria que ele fosse levado por inimigos, mas por aliados não acha? – Saori ficou pálida.

- E você quando sairá daqui? – todos se viraram para a irlandesa que tinha como sombras, o italiano e o espanhol.

- Estou aqui para ajudar queridinha. – falou a russa sorrindo.

- Sua...

- Cheguei! – Becky se anunciou e estranhou o clima, meio que alguém nem te chamou, mas to chegando na área. – E a festa?

- Que festa? – questionou Mallos sendo acompanhado pelo sagitariano, que temia uma recaída a qualquer minuto.

- A festa que vou dar amanhã à noite pela minha chegada ao grupo. – Coçou a cabeça e sorriu. – Afinal estamos juntos novamente.

- Sei. – falou a russa. – Reunindo a família feliz.

- Diga-me uma coisa. – foi a vez de Shion entrar na conversar. – Você pode me explicar afinal porque essa guerra?

- Claro. – falou Mary vendo a deusa constrangida e ligou os pontos, ela sabia de algo. – A culpa é do seu namoradinho. – apontou para o americano.

- De Ivan? – questionou Etheniel.

- Sim. – continuou. – O irmão de Ivan o raptou da família dele e por isso entramos em guerra. – todos ficaram surpresos com tal revelação. – Seu namoradinho é o herdeiro do trono, depois que o irmão mais velho renunciou a tudo no planetinha deles.

- Opa! – a irlandesa entrou na conversa. – Como assim?

- Bem Orion, o nome do irmão de Ivan, foi banido por não ir com as regras da família dele, mas o pequeno Ivan ficou, até que a mãezinha dele morreu e Orion o raptou. Mas o paizinho do pequeno Ivan, começou uma guerrinha com o nosso planeta, porque o idiota do Orion fez essa merda. – parou de falar e deu meia volta.

- Espera. – o americano a viu parar e perguntou. – E onde está Orion?

- Aquele infeliz se uniu a um robô, que o pestinha do meu meio irmão de criação pilota. – não se voltou para os presentes e concluiu. – O resto pergunte ao bestinha quando ele acordar. E se ele acordar. – enfatizou a última frase.

Ela saiu da sala e o clima ficou estranho.

-x-

**A festa.**

Os humanos ou com algum DNA humano estavam festejando, mas em um canto as mechas tentando uma espécie de confraternização, com uma cena muito bizarra.

O camaro estava estacionado em um canto, quando o cavaleiro de escorpião passou por ali querendo ver de perto os novatos 'robôs' e ver se tinha uma gatinha, já que estava fora e o que foi que viu? Aquele belíssimo carro.

- Uau! – falou o grego. – Eles foram para o deserto e trouxeram um carrão da hora. – passou a mão pelo carro e deu um assobio. – Opa! – percebeu algo. – Um mane deixou a chave... Hum... Uma volta não mata.

Quando ia abrir a porta, o camaro começou a se mexer sozinho e o cavaleiro saiu de fininho com medo de alguma alma ou algo pior. Um alarme ou um flagra. Quando apareceu perto dos outros cavaleiros, estava mais branco que um papel.

Já as mechas, Bumbeblee ao se tornar humanóide ria com os outros, menos com Escuridão que olhava Kriska que não ria do ocorrido. Aproximou-se dela, tocando em seu ombro e a viu se virar.

- Tudo bem? – questionou Escuridão.

Kriska pegou umas pedras e escreveu que estava tudo bem.

- Falha no sistema de voz. – ele pegou a face dela e verificou um ponto, quando escutaram...

- Que fofo! – falou Asthy – Kriska deixou Orion e esta namorando com Escuridão.

- É verdade? – Tarot quis saber e viu Kriska pegar uma pedra enorme.

- Então qual de vocês duas namora o amarelinho? – falou Escuridão, que fez a atenção das duas se voltarem para o camaro amarelo. Falou baixinho só para Kriska escutar. – Eles são uns chatos.

Kriska deixou a pedra de lado, quando o camaro tentou explicar que sua amiga Becky poderia ajudar em alguns concertos deles. As mechas ficaram reunidas ali, até altas horas.

-x-

**Já no salão de festa.**

Becky estava se divertido depois da feira meia boca, viu um grupo estranho de cabelos longos e chegou perto.

**Uns minutos antes...**

Shaka e Mu conversavam em um canto. O indiano estava testando seu autocontrole com aquela música sem sentido e Mu tentava se conter para não ri.

- Então você acredita que eles são como nós? – questionou o lemuriano tentando entender a linha de pensamento do outro.

- Sim. – o virginiano lhe explicou. – Os robôs são como nossas armaduras, eles têm alma e exercem a mesma função, proteger o 'dono'.

- Hum. – tinha certa lógica nisso.

- Os ocupantes são como nós, cavaleiros que 'usam' os robôs para batalha em prol de algo.

- É.

- E ainda tem o central.

- Central? – o ariano estava achando interessante, mas tinha hora que queria entender o amigo com mais clareza.

- Sim, o deus, a pessoa que eles devem proteger.

- Crê que seja o Ivan?

- Fiquei em duvida...

- Oi meninas! – Becky chegou perto dos cavaleiros. – Eu sou Becky e porque as meninas estão no canto e não conversando com os rapazes?

O indiano a fitou de cima a baixo e ia mandá-la para um dos seis mundos, quando a pequena japonesa o puxou para o centro da pista. Mu tentou não rir daquela cena, mas alguém sairia ferido. Resolveu ficar de olho.

-x-

**Em uma mesa. **

Aldebaran beliscava um pouco a comida e tentava animar o americano. Aioria tinha tentando de tudo, até caiu da escadaria de verdade, mas nem um sorriso.

- Sabe. – começou o brasileiro. – Eu também tenho um amor a distancia. – chamou a atenção dele. – A pessoa mora na minha terra, mas mesmo assim, sempre que sinto falta não ligo ou passo e-mail, mas penso na falta que faço para essa pessoa.

-...

- Ele sente a sua falta e pelo visto você também. – bebeu um pouco do suco o analisando. – Ele gostaria de pelo menos ver um sorriso no seu rosto. Porque eu queria ver a pessoa sorrindo ao pensar em mim.

Sem perceber Etheniel sorriu timidamente e pensou como seria se seu amado estivesse ali.

-x-

**Em outro ponto.**

Ophelia via de longe Mary, mas sua atenção foi desviada para o italiano que conversava com Afrodite. Desviou o olhar e viu o espanhol a fitando, desviou mais uma vez e fitou qualquer coisa, estava incomodava com todos, desde os cavaleiros até a russa. Quando uma sombra a fez se voltar para a pessoa que lhe estendia um copo de suco.

- Trouxe para você. – falou o espanhol.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu e o viu fitar as faixas dos cortes e curativos quando pegou o copo.

- Vai mesmo ficar na minha casa? – não ia falar sobre a batalha.

- Talvez.

- Você ficou mesmo com raiva de mim, porque falei que ela merece uma segunda chance.

- Shura já falamos sobre isso no hospital. – olhou um ponto qualquer da festa. – Só o seu amigo concordou com a minha opinião.

- Ele é um imbecil. – ela o fitou. – Assim como eu, ele e todos os outros merecemos uma segunda chance.

- Mesmo ela matando uma criança?

O clima ficou pesado e o cavaleiro não sabia como se expressar. Deu meia volta e quando ia saindo sentiu a mão dela o impedindo, sem olhar ela falou...

- Eu acredito que todos merecem uma segunda chance, mas ela...

- Esqueça isso. – interrompeu e o cavaleiro fez menção de ir embora de novo.

- Eu...

- Desculpa.

Ela não entendeu o pedido de desculpa, mas ficou surpresa com o beijo dele. Ophelia nem sabia o que pensar, gostava do cavaleiro de capricórnio, mas algo no canceriano lhe atrai.

Shura não sabia o que estava fazendo. Talvez beijando uma mulher linda? Por impulso, o fez sem pensar e com uma rapidez digna de cavaleiro ou medo da reação dela ou medo de um robô alienígena, sumiu da vista dela usando a velocidade da luz.

A irlandesa sentiu o beijo e não o viu mais, ficou sem entender e sorriu passando os dedos nos lábios. Em um canto escuro, o italiano tinha a mão sangrando de ódio ao ver os dois se beijando. Ia conversar com a irlandesa, mas viu a cena e quebrou o copo na mão.

-x-

**No meio da festa...**

Mary olhava aqueles humanos, seres inferiores se divertindo como... Parou quando viu algo muito interessante. Como não notou aquilo? Deu um sorriso e chegou perto da criatura quase tão bela quando... Palavras não descreveram sua admiração. Talvez aquelas roupas típicas o deixou a pessoa mais bela.

Foi ao ataque para conquista. Nesse jogo, nunca perdia.

-x-

**Recluso...**

Brendo olhava a tudo e a todos quando o viu. Aioros estava se distanciando e isso era bom, foi onde ele estava, mas a visão não foi muito boa. Ódio e vingança.

-x-

**Na parte alta da festa...**

Mallos estava amando aquela festa. Conversou com várias pessoas de vários lugares do mundo. Estava se divertindo e se afastou para respirar um pouco, afinal aquele salão fazia um calor pior que o deserto. O sagitariano queria conversar com ele a sós e viu a oportunidade quando o chinês subiu para uma sacada.

- Calor? – questionou o sagitariano aproximando-se da sacada.

- Um pouco. – o fitou e depois voltou a olhar a paisagem. – Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Disponha. – ficou em silêncio por um tempo até o chinês falar.

- Seu irmão é legal.

- Vai ficar na casa dele?

- Bem. – o cavaleiro o fitou. – Não sei onde vou ficar.

- Fica comigo.

O chinês sorriu e o olhou, mas o rosto do grego estava sério e parecia que tinha dito algo importante. Sem pensar ou tentando pensar, o cavaleiro falou na lata. Estava gostando da companhia do rapaz, mas como dizer...

- Você esta me convidando para dormir na sua casa? – os pensamentos do grego foram quebrados pela voz de Mallos. – Gostaria...

- Não. – Interrompeu o. – Eu quero que você fique comigo.

-...? – será que estava entendo certo? Pensou o chinês ou estava entendendo mal a língua dele.

- Eu... - se aproximou do outro. – Quero conhecê-lo... – diminuiu a distancia. – É difícil.

- Talvez a maneira mais fácil seja fazendo. – sorriu e queria entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, talvez uma amizade sincera surgiria ali como tantas que tinha ou um pedido de aproximação como alguns faziam por medo de Tarot.

- Tem certeza?

- Lógico. – tentava deixá-lo à vontade para dizer e agir como ele achasse melhor, já que Aioros se mostrou amigo e solitário, não deveria temê-lo.

- Certo.

Um pouco tremulo circulou a cintura do mais novo e colou os seus lábios no dele. Mallos o olhou por um tempo até fechar os olhos e deixar a gama de sensações invadirem sua mente e seu corpo.

Ambos não viram Brendo e nem um leonino que os fitavam escondido, um com ódio mortal e outro feliz – um pouco – pelo irmão.

O beijo foi partido e ambos se olharam. Mallos sorriu. Aioros não sabia o que dizer e estava com medo de qualquer interpretação do mais novo.

- Aceito seu convite para dormir na sua casa, em um quarto que não seja o seu por enquanto. – falou o chinês. – E sinto que a sua ação é verdadeira, mas...

- Mas? – ficou apreensivo o cavaleiro.

- As lembranças da minha outra vida vieram com força e preciso entender um pouco sobre mim antes de conhecer melhor quem sou hoje.

- Desculpa, eu fui muito...

- Você é especial Oros. – o cavaleiro ficou feliz pelo apelido. – E nada melhor que uma boa conversa e uma boa noite de sono, não acha?

O sagitariano não entendeu nada, mas achou melhor fazer o que ele lhe pediu. Aquela sensação de que Mallos lhe passava algo diferente, voltou e não diminuía mesmo querendo explicar que desejava ser mais que seu amigo.

Mallos o seguiu para o templo e nada falou durante o caminho. Tinha que ter cuidado com suas ações e não queria ferir ninguém e nem passar pelo que passou antes. Não queria do fundo do seu coração perder mais ninguém que ama ou amou por conta de uma guerra.

-x-

**Pela manhã...**

Um som alto vinha do céu do santuário. Alguns cavaleiros olhavam o céu de boca aberta. Alguns cavaleiros dourados foram ao décimo terceiro templo, onde tinha algumas mechas sobrevoando o céu e não eram os aliados.

**No décimo terceiro templo...**

Shion olhava petrificado com aquela invasão. Saori tentava falar com um rapaz de roupas estilo "me perdi na idade media e nem sei que tempo estou agora". Ophelia e Etheniel vinham para ajudar, mas Mary com muita força pegou o braço do americano o escondendo em uma pilastra.

- Fique calado. – falou a russa.

- Posso saber o motivo e a grosseria? – questionou o americano.

- Se você abrir o bico e contar para o nojento do noivo do seu namoradinho, que você come o rabinho do príncipe, você e todos nós vamos virar pó em dois segundo.

- Noivo? – questionou a irlandesa.

- Rabo? – Etheniel ia dar um sermão nela. - Eu não... Sua...

- Calado! – Mary falou. – Aquele ali é o noivo que o pai de Ivan escolheu para o próximo governante da terra deles, ou seja, para o seu amado Ivan. E a roxinha esta tentando convencer que nunca vimos seu namoradinho aqui. Então não estraga tudo.

Ophelia sentiu o medo na russa e percebeu umas marcas roxas no corpo dela. A irlandesa notou várias coisas estranhas, mas achou por bem ficar calada, quando viu a russa telefonar para alguém.

Também tinha problemas demais e resolveu dormir na casa do canceriano, mas foi pior, pois o italiano a ignorou e estava com um corte na mão. Queria falar com Shura, mas não o encontrou em sua casa. Escutou ela falando para entrar em ação e sentiu um frio na espinha.

-x-

**Na arena. **

Becky vestia uma roupa mega colada ao corpo, ela não gostava, mas fazeria isso pelos amigos ou pela paz mundial ou por algo do gênero. Bumblebe a fitou e abriu o compartimento onde a japonesa se instalou, os fios fizeram a conexão.

Os olhos dela ficaram vidrados, a mecha estalou os dedos das mãos e as juntou como se fosse rezar, uma bola feita de cosmo apareceu, colocou a mão dentro dela e retirou uma espécie de arma – parecia com uma metralhadora. A bola se desfez quando a arma saiu, colocou a arma no chão e fez outra bola de cosmo e colocou na cintura.

- Bem crianças. – falou a mecha. – Mamãe vai matar uns alienígenas malvados hoje.

Fitou o décimo terceiro templo esperando por um sinal.

-x-

**Décimo terceiro templo. **

As palavras de Saori não estavam convencendo muito o 'noivo' do brasileiro e fez um sinal discreto batendo um dos pés no chão como se tivesse areia na sandália. Mary notou o sinal e discou um número no seu celular, sabia que aquela baixinha não ia perder a oportunidade de pegar uns alienígenas.

- Escute-me... - tentou dialogar a deusa.

- Basta! – falou o noivo de Ivan. – Destru...

- ATACAR! – gritou Mary se jogando em cima da Deusa.

Saori foi ao chão e Shion tentou chegar perto, porém balas voavam de um lado para o outro. Ophelia puxou Etheniel para um local seguro e os cavaleiros tentavam se aproximar. Em uma posição privilegiada Becky colocou a mão na bola de cosmo na cintura e veio uma espécie de balas uma colada na outra, encaixou na arma e começou a atirar.

Saori foi levantada e colocada nas costas da russa, notou que ela estava protegida por uma espécie de 'barreira' e deduziu ser o cosmo de Mary. A russa a jogou no colo do grande mestre e olhou o noivo tentando fugir.

- Saori. – a deusa a fitou. – Prepare ovos mexidos, não batidos com suco de laranja para quando eu voltar.

-?- Shion a fitou sem entender nada.

- Cuidado. – falou Saori.

Mary saiu correndo e se jogou em meio ao precipício, retirou o roupão que usava e por baixo estava a roupa colada. Viu escuridão e entrou nele, se conectou aos fios e seus olhos ficaram vidrados e brilhantes.

- PREPARE-SE SEU MISERAVEL. – gritou. – ATAQUE COM TUDO BECKY.

Becky levantou vôo seguindo a comitiva alienígena de longe enquanto, Mary disparava tudo que tinha. Ambas não deixariam que eles pensassem que o santuário estava indefeso. Por hora, não colocariam as vidas dos três em risco, pois Mallos se recuperava, Ophelia e Etheniel ainda não se conectavam com perfeição. Sobrou para as duas a missão de fazer a defesa.

**Fim?**

* * *

**Nota: **É, acabei a fanfic assim mesmo. Sim, o pai de Ivan foi quem deflagrou a guerra e Orion - que Mary tentou explicar, mas mesmo assim ela pode estar mentindo - salvou o irmão caçula de um destino que nem ele mesmo queria. Orion e a raça dele ou os alienígenas são muito cruéis com os outros alienígenas e os terráqueos.

Espero que tenha sido um capitulo bom ou legal ou algo assim (rindo). Estou meio confusa, mas feliz por terminar uma fanfic ou pelo menos a primeira parte. Espero que em breve – não sei quando, porque ficou tudo corrido depois que voltei às aulas após a descoberta da gastrite – recomeço a segunda parte.

Bem acho que fico por aqui e até... As reviews vou responder ou numa postagem ou em mensagem direta. Acho que é só. Beijos!

* * *

**Observação**: A trama foi inspirada em mecha e sua amiga aqui – eu - esta viciada em 'Total Eclipse' caso alguém tenha uma conta do youtube vai saber o que é pela minha lista de favoritos ou pelo Orkut, pois está lá. As músicas nas quais me inspirei foram todas da trilha do anime, tanto a abertura linda, quanto o encerramento. Caso não forem fracos de coração e tiverem paciência procurem assistir, não estou ganhando nada pela divulgação, mas como é um anime novo e legal e com mecha e inspirador e outras coisas a mais...

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**Mabel (Lebam) – **Oi! Ai! Agora sim fiquei com medo do final que escrevi para ele e Ivan nessa fase. Kkkkk. Não tento Miluxo casei com quem tem amiga. Só tinha o Kanon, então vai ele mesmo. Kkk. Amiga você é um amor. Beijos linda!

**Takamiya **(Elhienn Hovercast**) – **Sim eu li. As coisas vão ficar boa mesmo quando chegar a segunda parte. Creio. Protagonista de harém? Kkkkkkkk. Coitada de Ophelia! A ficha foi bem feita e o nome foi uma boa escolha. Espere pelo que eu e Mi pensamos para Bumblebe. Meu Zeus! Mallos está mesmo sofrendo, mas não por muito tempo. Eu não sei o que é mais, Brendo apareceu só uma vez e está mais comentado que Mary que matou mais gente que ele. Beijos e até...

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Obrigada. Sem palavras. Todo mundo quer um camaro amarelo depois dessa fanfic e do filme transformes. Ophelia é tudo mesmo nessa fanfic. Kkkkkkkkk. Sei que você esta amando, mas e ela será que esta ciente disso tudo? Hum... Não vou falar nada sobre esse triangulo e até quando vai durar. Ok! Anotado isso. Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – kkkkkkkk. Coitada de Mary ninguém quer que ele morra agora. É mesmo a briga está feia entre os dois pela irlandesa. E mais uma na torcida por Ivan. Ai Zeus! Não quero apanhar no final dessa parte da saga. Bumblebe entrou já entrando no finalzinho. Beijos!

**Lyta White**** – **Morreu nada. Acho que todo mundo que pegar certos personagens nessa fanfic e ainda tem mais inimigos por ai. Creio. Nossa! Você gostou mesmo dele e ai... Mais uma que não vai gostar do final que fiz para ele e Niel. Desculpa ok. Bem que eu e Mi achamos que ia ser bom um carrinho no meio ou no final da fanfic. Beijos e até...

**Jules Heartilly**** – **Muitos segredos ainda serão revelados nessa fanfic. É mesmo só eu para fazer isso deixar os dourados assim suspirando e outras coisas. Beijos!

**MishellyAl**** – **Mi tu é uma comedia. Sempre conversando sobre os 'mechas' que um dia vamos pilotar. Kkkkkkkkk. E se prepare com as novidades. Beijos e obrigada.

**Felisbela **– Bem... Feliz por ler o seu comentário e saber que ira ler tudinho. E com calma você vai entender tudo ou quase tudo. Estava com saudade de você e sobre a sua ficha quem sabe eu não a use num dado momento. Beijos e até.


End file.
